


Naruto One Shots and Lemons

by tukikochan



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Love, M/M, May include multiple partners, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Written hentai, may include fetishes, may include slight rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Naruto collection of short one shots and lemons. May include slight rape, fetishes, sex in public places, and/or same sex pairings.</p><p>To see the list of works, make sure to click on the chapter index button, and there you can choose which one you'd like to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dominance: a Pein Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that one shots are PG-rated and Lemons are explicit, X-rated.

Destiny walked into the living room of the Akatsuki base and frowned. Deidara was bullying her best friend, Tobi, again. "Deidara...if you were smart you'd leave Tobi alone," she growled, sitting on the couch, ruffling Tobi's hair, and sighing as Hidan and Kakuzu argued over the remote control. She rolled her eyes and snatched the remote away from them. "Since you two can't make up your damn mind, I will choose what we watch." She smirked and put on 'Pretty Little Liars'. She giggled as they groaned at her choice. Destiny looked back at Deidara and frowned, punching his shoulder as hard as she could. "Deidara! Leave Tobi alone!" she shouts.

Deidara grabs his shoulder and turns to her. "Owww! That hurt Destiny, un!" 

She shrugs. "I told you to leave him alone."

"Yeah! Cuz Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi cheered.

Deidara grumbled something inaudible under his breath and walked into the kitchen. 

Destiny grinned, knowing she won and watched her show.

Konan suddenly walked in the room and sat next to her. "Ooooh is this 'Pretty Little Liars'? How did this become the show on the big screen in a base full of dudes?" she asked.

"The Immortal Duo couldn't make up their mind, so I snatched the remote and put it on what I wanted to watch," she says nonchalantly. 

Konan giggles. "Well they do have trouble making up their mind," she says. She watches the TV for a couple of minutes before jumping up and pointing at Destiny. "Oh yeah, Pein wanted to see you in his office!" 

Destiny jumped up off the couch and blushed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Destiny hugged Konan quickly and ran to Pein's office, knocking lightly and waiting for him to call her in.

"Come in, Destiny."

Destiny slowly opened the door and cautiously walked in, closing the door behind her. "Y-yes, Leader-sama?"

"Hello, Destiny. From what I hear, you're becoming quite dominant over the male members of my organization. Is this true?" Pein asked seriously.

Destiny smirked. "I'm not sure, Nagato. You tell me," she said, bravely bringing up Pein's true name. She let her eyes explore the dimly lit room, trying hard to avoid his sexy Rinnegan eyes.

Pein smirked, gladly taking Destiny's unspecified invitation and pushes her against the door, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her neck harshly.

Destiny let out a faint moan as Pein bit her neck, leaving marks and smirking as she purred. "Nah, I don't think you're dominant," he whispers in her ear. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and walked away, sitting on his desk and watching her carefully.

Destiny finally regained her composure before walking to Pein's desk and pushing everything off of his desk before pushing him down on the desk and kissing up his jaw to the very edge of his lips. 

Pein blushed as Destiny pulled away and smirked evilly. "What's wrong, Leader-sama? Craving more?" she teased, seductively winking and licking her lips.

Pein swallowed hard as he felt an erection forming in his pants. "Maybe..." he said, grabbing Destiny and flipping them over so that she's on bottom. He grabs her Akatsuki cloak and rips it open, kissing her chest and sliding his hands under her bra and lightly tweaking her already hardened nipples. "Looks like you're the one craving more, Destiny."

Destiny purrs, closing her eyes, but quickly gains control again when she puts her hand on the crotch of his pants, rubbing the small tent that was already there. "Mmm...you might as well give up. Before I go all 'femme fatal' on you," Destiny mutters.

Pein groans as she rubs it, cringing as his erection becomes harder and more painful as it presses against his boxers. He pulls his hands out of her bra, ripping it off and lowering his head to her right breast. Pein licks her nipple harshly, biting down as she arches her back in pleasure. 

Then Destiny pulls Pein's spiky hair lightly and pushes his head away from her breast, flipping them over and opening up his cloak. She lowered her head to all of the 'piercings' on his chest and licks each and every one of them, causing him to shudder in delight. She slowly moves her head down to his pants, pulling away to grab the waistband of both his pants and boxers pulling them down under his pulsating erection. She gasps at his length and slowly puts her mouth on the tip, circling her tongue around it. She puts her hands on his chest and runs her hands down it, finally reaching his waist and caressing his inner thighs. 

Pein sucked in a breath and feels himself get even harder at the feel of Destiny's cold hands. He let out a shaky groan as Destiny lowers her mouth on his throbbing member.

She pumps her mouth up and down, deep-throating him. Destiny let's her hands trail to his balls, playing with them as she continues to deep-throat him.

Pein groans in delight as he puts his hands in her dark hair, pulling it softly as he feels her tongue slide around his dick. 

Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Deidara. "Hey, Leader-sama, I-" Deidara stares at the two, his mouth hanging open. "Uh...maybe now's not a good time..." he says, turning on his heels and about to walk out.

"No, we're done. Come on in, Deidara," Pein says, his voice husky. 

Destiny pulls her mouth away from Pein's ginormous manhood and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She closes her Akatsuki cloak with one hand and attempts to fix her tangled hair. "Um...I'll see you later, Leader-sama," Destiny says politely, walking past Deidara and out the door.

>>FF to 1:00 am>>

Destiny was sleeping soundly in her room when she heard the door creak open. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up in bed, prepared to hurt the intruder. 

"Calm down, Destiny. It's only me," a voice says.

"Which me? There's lots of me's in this base," she growls.

"It's Pein," he whispers, stepping quietly into her room and closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Destiny on her bed and puts his lips on her's.

Destiny immediately returns the kiss and puts her hands in his hair as she pulls him down onto the bed with her.

Pein pulls away from the kiss and sits on her waist, putting his arms on either side of her head to support his weight. He pants lightly and murmurs quietly, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish what we started earlier." Pein kisses her neck, trailing down to her chest. He pulls her thin, black nightgown over her head and kisses her bare breast, licking her nipple.

Destiny moans out and slides Pein's shirt off. She feels up his hot body and flips them over, sitting by his ankles and pulling his pajama pants and boxers down slowly. She lowers her head to his throbbing member again, only to be stopped by Pein putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and into his powerful eyes, hovering over him on her hands and knees. She kisses his lips harshly and bites his lip gently.

Pein groans into her mouth as he gets rock hard. Ready for action, he grinds his member against her wet panties, hearing a moan from her. Pein groans, flustered as he grabs Destiny's butt, ripping off her panties and pushing her on her back. He puts his mouth on her wet womanhood, licking her luscious lips teasingly.

Destiny moans out, pushing Pein's head closer and tangling her hands in his hair. Destiny spreads her legs wide and arches her back as Pein pushes his tongue against her clit. 

He chuckles at her vulnerability in this area. He slowly pushes his tongue into her, thrusting it in and out shallowly.

"Mmmmm...P-Pein!" she moans out, wrapping her legs around his neck.

Pein thrusts his tongue as deep as it can go and trails one of his hands up to grab her breast gently. She moans in response to this and leans her head back. Pein takes his tongue out of her and puts a finger by her mouth. She leans forward and sucks his finger lightly, getting it moist.

Pein pulls his finger out of her mouth and gently pushes it into her. He smirks as she moans loudly. He thrusts it in and out, admiring the feel of her insides.

Destiny gasps out ragged, shaky breaths as Pein thrusts his finger. He adds another finger, increasing the pleasure, and Destiny clutches the bedsheets in ecstasy as she gets closer and closer to exploding. Pein finally adds a third finger, thrusting them in and out quickly.

Destiny feels the pleasure increase at an alarming rate and finally can't take it. She orgasms for the first time while moaning loudly like a porn star. "Mmmmmm! Pein!" she moans out.

Pein smirks and pulls his fingers out, putting them in his mouth and sucking all of her juices off of his fingers. 

Destiny smiles as Pein hovers over her again. Destiny flips them over and smiles. "You were the alpha that round, but this time it's my turn." Destiny hovers over Pein's member, putting her hands on Pein's chest to steady herself. Pein watches as Destiny brings herself down on his dick. She yelps out in surprise at his size but continues to bounce herself slowly on Pein. 

Pein helps her, putting his hands under her butt and moving his hips in rhythm with her bounces. A chorus of moans and groans are heard from their mouths as the smell of sex fills the air. As their bodies begin to perspire, they move faster. 

"Destiny!" Pein groans, pushing into her one more time.

"Mmmmmm...Nagato!" Destiny screams in pleasure as they both orgasm at once, Pein releasing his thick seed into her. Destiny pants, her breaths short and ragged, as she falls forward onto Pein's chest, exhausted from the fantastic sex. She looks into his eyes and blushes, kissing his lips softly before laying her head down on his chest.

Pein pulls Destiny's comforter over the two of them and wraps his arms around her. He puts a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair softly in a motion that puts the both of them to sleep.


	2. Dominance: a Pein Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

Akari sighed and put the finishing touches on her gift for Kakuzu. Today was his birthday and she wanted to make her favorite Akatsuki member happy. She held up the small glass crow and smiled. She hoped he'd like it. Wrapping it in a little bit of black tissue paper, she tucked it into a small grey gift bag. She skipped out of her room and went to search for Kakuzu.

"What the hell is that, Akari?" Hidan asked.

"It's for Kakuzu. Have you seen him?" she asked. She glanced around the room, looking to see if the said man was in her presence already.

"No, actually I haven't seen the old miser today. Maybe he went on a bounty mission or something. Why are you looking for him?" he asked, standing up and walking up to her.

"I just got him a birthday present. Bet you didn't know that today was his birthday, did you?"

Hidan pulled his current girlfriend into a warm embrace. (Yes, Hidan is actually in a committed relationship lol) Akari hugged him back and closed her eyes in delight. She liked her boyfriend more than anything except for one person. Kakuzu. As much as she'd like to say she was in love with Hidan, she would be lying. She had been in love with the mysterious, unique miser since day one.

"I didn't know that," Hidan mumbled in her ear, kissing her cheek softly, "he hadn't told any one so he might be on a mission from Pein."

"But today's his birthday! He should relax!" she protested.

Hidan shrugged and kissed Akari's lips hungrily.

Akari kissed him back but soon pulled away and dashed out the front entrance and sniffed the air for Kakuzu's scent. Yes, she was part dog. His scent was nowhere to be found. Akari slumped her shoulders in disappointment and went back inside. "Kakuzu!! Where are you?" she called sniffing the air and trying to smell him. She smelt him near by and followed his scent

all the way to his room. "Kakuzu-kun! Where have you been?" she asked, hugging Kakuzu tight and burying her face in his Akatsuki cloak.

"I was in my room. Why are you so excited today?" he asked, speaking in a monotone voice.

"I want to give you this, Kakuzu," Akari explained, pulling away and handing Kakuzu the gift bag, "Hope you like it, Kuzu."

Kakuzu opened the bag and took out the glass crow and chuckled. "What is this for, Karri?"

Akari gave her best friend another bear hug and whispered, "Happy birthday, Kakuzu. I remembered, aren't you surprised?"

Kakuzu chuckled again. "How'd you find out?" he asked, slowly putting his arms around her waist and hugging her back. Kakuzu felt awkward doing this, but he didn't want Akari feeling bad. He pulled away and looked into her bright blue eyes.

She grinned mischievously and said, "I just snooped a little." She blushed when Kakuzu grinned in amusement, and she looked away. "So um I got something else for you."

"What is it?"

Akari put her hand in her bra and pulled out 200,000 yen. "I'd like you to have my savings, Kakuzu. I know it's not much but at least it's something." She nervously smiled and tried to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Y-You didn't have to do that, Karri. I appreciate it though. How did you get ahold of all this anyways?" Kakuzu asked, gesturing to all the yen in his stitched clutches.

"I just kinda saved up. Ever since I met you I..." Akari stopped suddenly and blushed.

"Ever since you met me what? What are you trying to say?" Kakuzu asked.

"Oh, it-it's nothing, Kuzu-sama." Akari looked down and hid her face behind her fallen brunette hair.

"Mmmmhmmm, doesn't seem like nothing Akari. Tell me what's troubling you."

Akari soon looked back up and into Kakuzu's neon green eyes. "I just can't, Kakuzu. I-I'm sorry." Akari hurriedly fled Kakuzu's room and ran to her's. She had to do something about the little love triangle she put herself in. She liked Hidan, but she LOVED Kakuzu.

She sat in a little corner in her dark closet(EMO CORNER!!)and pondered her choices. She could break up with Hidan and ask Kakuzu out. Or she could confess her feelings to Kakuzu and stay with Hidan. Or she could just stay in the same situation as she's in now.

She decided to stay with Hidan and confess her feelings. She didn't want to hurt Hidan. Though he probably wouldn't have trouble finding a new girlfriend... Akari shook off the thoughts of leaving Hidan and walked back to Kakuzu's room.

"Um...Kakuzu?" Akari stepped cautiously into Kakuzu's room when she didn't hear an answer from the older man. She looked around his room in search of Kakuzu but had yet to see him and his familiar headdress. "Are you in here, Kuzu?"

She saw a little flash of light that caught her eye. She walked closer to it and saw the little glass crow. Kakuzu had put it up high on his dresser. He actually liked the gift! Akari made a mental cheer and blushed softly, feeling like a little child in love with her teacher. She knew she was not supposed to love the nearly century-old man, but she couldn't help it. You can't help who you love, right?

"What are you doing in here, Akari?!"

Akari stopped blushing and quickly turned around. Kakuzu was standing in the doorway and he didn't look very happy. "Oh hey Kakuzu, I was just loo-"

"Save it. Just tell me why you were meddling in my stuff."

Akari's face paled. "But I wasn't meddling! I was looking for you!"

Kakuzu softened a bit and mumbled a, "My mistake."

"I have something to tell you Kakuzu. Don't say anything just hear me out," she started, "remember when I first came here and Zetsu was trying to eat me? You saved my life and I will always remember that. And remember when you saved me a plate of food so that I would have something to eat because the Akastuki are pigs that eat a lot of food? And you've done so much more for me. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Kakuzu. Always have and always will." Akari gasped for air after the long ramble and looked up at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was speechless. All those times he did nice things for Akari was because he just thought she was cute. He felt nothing more for her...or did he? His gut seemed to be telling him otherwise. He decided to test something. Akari wasn't in love with him. She hadn't seen the real Kakuzu yet. He ripped the headdress off and revealed his stitched mouth.

Akari's eyes widened at the sight. Kakuzu was beautiful. He was so different and Akari just wanted to trace his stitches with her lips. "Kakuzu I-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. Still love me?"

Akari reached out and grabbed the man in front of her, standing on her tip toes and pressing her soft lips to his stitched ones. Kakuzu's eyes widened before he finally closed them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was very surprised at Akari's reaction to his stitches.

Akari slipped her tongue in his mouth and explored it before he even knew what was happening. She thought about her actions and quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

Kakuzu stepped forward and picked Akari's small body up bridal style and kissed her again. He had not a care in the world at this moment.

Akari felt the same way. She had never received a kiss so full of passion and bliss. Hidan's kisses were full of sexual desire and hot adrenaline. Akari put her slender arms around Kakuzu's neck and kissed back.

They both felt like they were the only people in the world and didn't break apart until they had no more breath in their lungs. They both pulled away, gasping for oxygen.

"I-I gotta break up with Hidan. I-I love you too much to let you just fall away from my grasp because of my poor choices in romance," Akari whispered in Kakuzu's ear.

Kakuzu nodded and gently set her down. "I love you too, Akari. And don't you forget it. Always have and always will," he replied, grinning as he stated words he never thought he would.

Akari hugged her beloved Kakuzu again and sprinted out of the room to Hidan's whereabouts.


	3. Retry: a Suigetsu Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

Luna sighed as she sat down, annoyed with Karin's indecisiveness. It was her turn to pick a movie for Movie Night and the stupid bitch couldn't make up her damn mind.

"Sasuke-kun~! Which movie should I pick?" Karin cooed, holding up 'Mean Girls' and 'Legally Blonde'.

Sasuke grunted and sat down on the couch, annoyed.

"Could she have chosen girlier movies?" Suigetsu groaned, facepalming.

Luna shook her head. "That girl is such a nuisance."

Karin crossed her arms. "I can hear you two!"

Luna shrugged. "I don't really care if you hear me or not." She turned to Suigetsu and watched as he smirked.

"Fine! We're watching 'Mean Girls' since you two insist on being them."

"You really think I'm being mean? I can SHOW you mean if you'd like!" she threatens.

Karin cowers immediately, scared of the most underestimated member of the Inuzuka clan. Yes, Luna did come from the Inuzuka clan. She was at the bottom of the clan. Pretty much considered trash. Beaten and bullied day to day. That's why she joined Taka after running away from home and leaving the Leaf. 

Suigetsu jumped up from the couch. "Who are you calling a girl? You and I both know I'm not a girl, Karin!"

Karin giggled. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about THAT."

Luna looked back and forth between the two, confused. "What the hell are you talking about Karin?"

"Suigetsu l-" Karin started before her mouth was covered by Suigetsu. 

"Shut the hell up, Karin!" Suigetsu growled. He got the red head in a headlock until she screamed.

"Fine! Fine! Let me go!"

Suigetsu released her, and she glared at him. 

"Could you please start the damn movie?" Sasuke groaned.

Karin giggled. "Of course, Sasuke-kun!" She put her movie in the Xbox 360 and uses the controller to play it. She ran to the couch and practically sat on Sasuke's lap.

Luna shook her head and sat on the love seat, not wanting to sit near Karin. Suigetsu sat next to her and watched the movie.

Luna boredly watched the dumb movie and hugged her knees to her chest. 

Suigetsu glanced at the beautiful girl next to him out of the corner of his eye. He blushed thinking about the girl he wanted so desperately. 

Luna felt her stomach growl a bit. She sighed, standing up. "Does anybody want something to eat?" 

Everyone murmured a 'yes' and she went to the kitchen, preparing four big plates of nachos. She brought each member of Taka their plate of nachos.

She sat back down next to Suigetsu as he wolfed down his nachos. "These are great! I was starving!" he exclaims.

Luna smiles. "Thank you Suigetsu."

"Can you two chumps shut up, so me and Sasuke can hear the movie?!" Karin shouted obnoxiously.

"Karin, nobody wants to watch this!"

While the two were arguing, Luna stood up, fleeing to her room. She sat down on her bed and got out a leather case, opening it and pulling out a beautiful silver Ocarina. Putting it to her lips, she began to play a beautiful melody. She closed her eyes as she got lost in the melody. She didn't even realize that Suigetsu had walked in until he sat next to her.

"Hey, Luna," he said.

Luna stopped playing her Ocarina and looked beside her at Suigetsu. "Hello, Suigetsu," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Suigetsu blushed. "That song was beautiful," he said.

Luna blushed lightly. "Why thank you, Suigetsu," she said.

Suigetsu smiled, and suddenly, he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her sweet lips gently.

Shocked, Luna's eyes widen, but slowly she began to return the kiss. 

They both close their eyes, and Suigetsu scooted closer to Luna, pulling her into his lap. Suigetsu licked Luna's lips gently, asking for permission.

Luna granted it willingly, their tongues gently wrestling. Suigetsu wrapped one arm around her and used his other hand to cup her cheek.

Soon, Suigetsu pushed Luna down gently, pulling away to rip open her shirt. 

"S-Suigetsu...I-I don't know about this," Luna stuttered.

Suigetsu immediately stopped, his pride wounded. He looked at what he was doing and frowned, mad at himself for upsetting Luna. "I'm so sorry, Luna," Suigetsu said as he fled the room.

Two weeks had passed since that incident, and it had left things awkward between the two of them. They hadn't really spoken much, and Suigetsu felt a lot of regret deep in his gut. 

Luna was sitting down in her room, sketching a picture of a phoenix. She sighed, thinking about Suigetsu. 'I wonder where he is right now?' she thought to herself. She and Suigetsu were alone because, apparently, Karin had something to show Sasuke. Luna sighed contently, getting her colored pencils out and began coloring her fiery phoenix.

"Luna?" 

She looked up to see Suigetsu standing nervously in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sincerely sorry about that night. I was out of control."

Luna smiled at Suigetsu's apology. He rarely apologized to anyone. "It's okay, Suigetsu. I forgive you." She patted the bed next to her. 

Suigetsu walked into her room and gingerly sat down next to her. "I guess I just got caught up. You see, Luna, I really like you," he said with sincerity, looking into her beautiful eyes of different colors. Yet another great thing about her: her right eye was gold and her left was blue.

Luna blushed at his words. "I-I like you too Suigetsu. And...the truth is, you kinda startled me when you did that. Thats why I freaked. I actually kinda...anticipated the day when you would do something like that..." Luna said.

Suigetsu processed this. So Luna wanted it? "Wanna try again?" he asked.

Luna nodded slowly. After all, this is the boy she had been yearning for since she joined Taka. She closed her eyes as Suigetsu kissed her lips gently. 

Suigetsu pulled the gorgeous red haired beauty into his lap and kissed her neck, putting his arms around her and sliding one hand under her tank top, caressing her soft stomach.

Luna leaned her head back as Suigetsu began nibbling on her neck. He reached her soft spot, and she softly purred. 

Things began to move a little faster as Suigetsu laid her on the bed, slipping her tank top over her head and kissing her chest, stopping only to unclasp her bra from the front and slide it off of her shoulders. Suigetsu smiled a toothy grin at her perfect breasts, her nipples already hard. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and teased it menacingly, circling his tongue around her nipple but refraining from touching the pink buds.

"S-Suigetsu, don't t-tease like that," Luna begged. 

Suigetsu stopped his teasing and began licking her nipple, suckling on it from time to time for added pleasure. He only pulled away to undo her jeans. He slid them off of her body and kissed her bellybutton. "You're stiff, Luna."

Luna let Suigetsu control her as he caressed her entire body, relaxing her. She shivered as he carefully pulled her panties off, his fingertips barely grazing her thighs. Now she was completely naked. And Suigetsu had all of his clothing on. "Suigetsu...that's not fair. You have to strip too," she ordered fiercely.

Suigetsu chuckled. "That's the Luna I know and love." He stood up from the bed and stripped his clothes quickly, not wanting to waste another moment. He laid next to Luna, fully embarrassed that she could see his hardened member.

Luna sat up and blushed at Suigetsu's lean but built body. She rubbed his chest gently, and he sat up.

"Okay, Luna. This is your first time, right?"

Luna nodded. "Of course!"

Suigetsu nodded and sat with his legs spread and outstretched in front of him. "Come here, Luna," he said softly.

Luna nervously scooted toward Suigetsu and waited for him to tell her what next.

Suigetsu motioned for her to sit facing him. She did and Suigetsu lifted her up and onto his member. It slowly penetrated her and she cried out in agony. "I'm sorry, Luna. It will get better, I promise," Suigetsu says as he puts her legs around his waist.

Luna puts her arms around Suigetsu's neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder, waiting for the pain to go away.

When the pain finally receded, Luna whispered in Suigetsu's ear, "Go ahead."

Nodding, he put his hands under her butt and began lifting her on and off of his manhood. He groaned at her tightness but continued on.

Luna moaned softly in Suigetsu's ear as she tried helping him, bouncing herself gently on him and kissing his ear. "Mmmm...S-Suigetsu..." she moans out.

The two moaned as their pleasure raised each time Suigetsu dwelled deeper into her. Luna sucked on his neck, holding back the surfacing moans.

As time ticked by, Luna and Suigetsu felt like they were in a dream. The ecstasy was intoxicating as they both moaned uncontrollably. 

Luna sucked in a breath as she finally reached her peak. She released and moaned out, "Suigetsu!"

As Luna released, her juices made him even faster and he found himself moaning her name as he cummed. "Luna!" 

The two of them were sweaty by that time and Suigetsu wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, panting as she tried to catch her breath. 

"One thing's for sure," Suigetsu panted, "I'm glad we talked today. Otherwise, we would be all awkward and stuff still."

Luna smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right."

"And it's all because we were alone. I oughta thank Karin for dragging Sasuke out." 

"Yeah," Luna agreed, "I suppose we should."


	4. Birthday Strings: a Sasori Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

Misora finished lacing up the lacy, bright red lingerie and stepped back to look at her reflection in the tall mirror. She looked absolutely sexy. The red color looking even brighter against her pale skin. Misora pulled her dirty blonde hair into a loose ponytail. It was time to make the announcement. She pulled on her thigh-high black leather boots and strutted down the hallway and to the main room. "Hello boys," she said, standing in front of the group. She did a sexy pose and waited for the boys' jaws to drop. They did and stared at her.

"Why are you," Sasori gulped, "dressed liked that?"

"Today's your birthday, baby. It's my gift to you," she drawled seductively. She sexily strutted towards him and hugged him, licking his outer ear.

Sasori's breath caught in his throat and he froze, waiting for Misora's next move.

Misora grinned and grabbed his hand, making him squeeze her barely covered C-cup breast. "C'mon Sasori, let's get somewhere private," she purred, mentally giggling at the look on the other members' faces.

Sasori grinned, letting himself be dragged off like a doll to Misora's room. Sasori yanked the door to Misora's room open and picked her up bridal-style, setting her on the bed and yanking off his cloak.

"Uh uh uh," Misora purred, "it's your birthday, that means I pleasure you, baby." Misora stood up and pushed Sasori on the bed. She crawled on top of him, while he sat up, and licked his ear, nipping at it. 

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, slowly moving his arms downward trying to slide the lacy obstacle off of her body. 

She let him do it for a bit but stopped him when it was just above her hard nipples. "Not yet, babe. Just be patient; everything will come off soon," she assured him. She slid her hands down his surprisingly soft body and grinned. She was gonna have fun with this. Her small hands finally reached the waistband of his boxers and she smirked. She slipped her hand between his boxers and his body, snaking her way to his hard dick. She gently rubbed the shaft, getting rougher everytime she heard Sasori's husky moans. 

Sasori was miserable. Misora was torturing him. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, and he bucked his hips. He grabbed Misora's hand with his chakra strings and made her take his boxers off. He released her hand, letting her do what she wished.

Misora put her hand back on Sasori's member and quickly pumped up and down. She lowered her mouth to his tip while she pumped and teased him. 

Sasori moaned huskily and bucked his hips. He couldn't take it anymore. He used his chakra strings again to make Misora move her hands. As much as he loved the pleasure, he wanted a blow job. He made her stick his member in her mouth and made her pump with her mouth. He released her to see what she'd do.

Misora kept sucking when Sasori released her and moved her hands to play with his balls. She stopped after hearing him moan again and tortured him, sliding her long tongue up the side of his shaft.

"Misa! Quit with the teasing! I can't take it!" he gasped, bucking his hips and pushing her mouth onto his dick with his hands. 

Misora suckled on his cock and pumped her mouth on it. After a couple of minutes, Sasori screamed her name and came in her mouth. She swallowed it, savoring the delicious taste and sliding her wet mouth up his body. She finally reached his mouth and kissed him harshly. She forced her tongue in his mouth and made him taste himself.

Sasori kissed back, hungry for actual intercourse. He slid his hands down her back, trying to unlace the bothersome lingerie. He was unsuccessful so he pulled away, turning her around and pulling her panties off.

Misora grinned, glad he finally stepped up. She sat up and sat on Sasori, making sure his member slid into her tight womanhood. She used to be a virgin. She wasn't anymore since Sasori was now inside of her. She cried in pain and watched as she bled a little. She wrapped her legs around his waist. When the pain subsided, she grabbed Sasori's shoulders, lifting herself up and falling back down on his dick. She moaned in extreme pleasure and repeated the action.

Sasori felt pleasure in this motion and put his hands under her ass, helping her. He did the same thing she did and they both worked into a speedy pace. Sasori moaned deeply and kept working the motion.

Misora screamed loudly and laid her head back in ecstasy. She hit her orgasm. "SASORI!!" she shouted, feeling the warm liquid release from her body. 

Sasori kept with the pace though and worked his way towards the climax himself. He felt the sweat running down his body and smiled. He continued and hit it, cumming inside of Misora. 

Misora wasn't finished yet though. She lifted herself off of Sasori and tackled him down on the bed. She grinned and sat on his chest, slowly unlacing the lingerie.

Sasori groaned in frustration at the slow pace and tore at the material with his nails. He ripped the lace to shreds and gawked at her perfect body. He leaned upward, causing her to fall backwards, and her wet pussy was exposed to him. His face lit up and he grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs and pulling her closer. He licked the cum off of her and cupped her breast, kneading it and flicking his tongue across her clit. 

Misora purred in response and rested her legs over Sasori's shoulders. She arched her back and closed her eyes in pleasure. 

Sasori's tongue snaked it's way into Misora, and she found herself moaning his name. Sasori kept this up and pinched her hard nipples. 

Misora moaned and got frustrated. This process was so slow. She pushed Sasori's head away from her wet womanhood and grabbed his unoccupied hand. She moved it and made it into a pointing position. She was so horny. She made Sasori stick two of his fingers into her. She shuddered with pleasure and made him pump in and out of her. Misora threw her head back in ecstasy and fell backwards. She spread her legs as far as they would go and let Sasori continue with his motions.

Sasori caught on and added another finger, making the pleasure speed up. "Well, this was a great present, darling!" he exclaimed.

Misora stopped him right before her second climax. "It's not over quite yet," she gasped, torturing herself by grinding against Sasori's crotch. She ground her dripping entrance against Sasori's rock hard penis. This made them both shiver and Sasori thrusted into her again. Sasori kept thrusting until they both hit another climax at the same time. 

"That was the greatest intercourse ever!" Sasori shouted. He hugged Misora to his chest and smelled her coconut scented hair. "And by far the best birthday present ever."

Misora blushed and hugged him back. "I enjoyed it too," she giggled. 

"Thank you, Misa."

"No, babe, thank you!"


	5. Unknown Feelings: a Sasuke One Shot

"Ava, do you think Sasuke Uchiha would ever go out with the likes of me?" you ask your best friend, Ava. 

"Of course, Tsukiko. Why not?" she asked, concerned. 

"I don't know. I mean, look at him, is he not gorgeous?" 

"I know exactly what you mean. He is soo gorgeous but he hates when girls fawn over him. If you really like him then don't make it clear that you do. Do you think Naruto Uzumaki would ever go out with me?" Ava

"Like you said 'Why not?'" 

"I don't know, he seems kinda love struck by Sakura." 

"Well you should try asking him out," you say, encouraging your friend," at least the guy you like isn't a depressed emo kid." 

"What're you talking about? Sasuke's not emo he's just...well...emo," Ava said, making you giggle a bit. 

"Tsukiko!Come here!" 

"Ugh! Sorry, I gotta go. My older brother is calling me." You get up from the riverbank you were sitting on and ran up the hill to your house. "What could you possibly want now, Jin?" 

"Guess who came back today?" 

You close your eyes for a second and think. Sasuke! "Did Sasuke come back?" 

Jin smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe...maybe not." 

You punched your older brother in the arm and crossed your arms. "Come on, Jin!" 

"All right, all right. It was indeed Sasuke who was seen walking through the Konoha gates this morning. Right about now he's probably trying NOT to attract attention." 

"Wow, Sasuke Uchiha is actually back in Konaha? Do you know what this means, Jin?" 

"No, actually I don't." 

"Nevermind. Look, I gotta go find...um...Ava. See you later." You lied. You ran out of the house and to the town area of Konoha. You ran as fast as you could to Ino's family owned flower shop. "Hey, Ino. Guess who's back?" you ask her. 

"Um I don't know. Who?" 

"Sasuke!!!" you shouted. 

"What? I-I can't b-believe it. Sasuke actually c-came back?" 

"Yeah, I know. I was in shock at first too." 

"This is so sudden and so unbelievable. Wow!" 

"Anyways, I just thought you should know. I'll see you later, Ino." You turned right around and dashed out the door there too. You decided you needed proof. Living, breathing proof. So you walked through the woods, searching for the notorious Sasuke Uchiha. After walking around for a bit, you decide that you wouldn't find him in the woods. He could be at his house, relaxing and chilling. You decide to train. You snatch your kunais out of your convenient little thigh pack and begin target practice. Precision and aim were your best qualities, and you hit the eye of the tree each time you threw them. 

"Hello there." 

Your breath caught in your throat as you slowly turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha standing about a foot away from you. "Hi, Sasuke-chan," you say, each word perfectly enunciated, "how was your...uh...trip?" 

"It was fine, thank you." Sasuke looked down at his feet, and scratched the back of his head. "So I saw you training, and you were amazing. Every time you'd throw the kunai and waited to see if it'd land with the others." 

Your mouth was opened real wide, and you felt a good shiver run down your back. "Th-thanks. Do you really mean it?" 

"Of course I do. Why would i say it if I didn't mean it?" 

"I'm sorry I was just wondering because lots of people lie to me so..." you trailed off and finally shut your mouth. 

"So you think I'd lie to you? Well, I guess I can't blame you but...". Sasuke stopped and and looked somewhere behind me in the distance. "Tsukiko, get over here by me." 

You suspiciously walk to Sasuke, and he pushes you behind him. "Sasuke, what the hell? What's wrong?" You look up at him and you see he activated his Sharingan. 

"Sakura, get away from here." 

"What If I don't want to Sasuke? Would that be ok? I just wanted to see you! I mean you scared the shit outta me when you left, did you know that?" 

"No, I didn't. Why would you want to see me? I betrayed you and Naruto." 

"Don't you see? I love you, Sasuke!" Sakura declared, running at Sasuke and hugging him. 

"Sakura, look I'm sorry, but I can't do something like this." Sasuke reasoned. 

"Why? 'Cause you want to be with her?" Sakura said angrily. 

"That's not at all why, Sakura. Ugh, I don't even know why I try to reason with you." 

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Sakura stalked off and Sasuke sighed in annoyance. 

You sit down and pick grass. "So who do you like Sasuke?" 

"Well theres this girl that lives here in Konoha and I think she's amazing. What about you, Tsukiko?" 

'This was the moment of truth,' you thought to yourself, 'you couldn't tell him you liked him or he would just think your another fangirl. "I don't really like anybody. I guess you can say I'm just...a tease." 

"Oh, ok. Well that's cool I guess." Sasuke seemed to frown when you said that. 

"I mean, that doesn't mean I can't begin to like someone," you say, trying to cheer him up. 

"Oh," Sasuke replied, still sad. 

You look up at him and say, "So who is this girl you speak of?" you ask. 

"Well now I'm quite sure she doesn't like me back." 

"Give me some hints! Is she nice, pretty, headstrong? Please tell me!" you say, begging. 

"Well, she-" 

"Sasuke!! What up man? You should've told me you were back!" Naruto interrupted. He ran up to Sasuke and saw you. "Hey, Tsukiko, what are you doing hanging out with Sasuke here?" 

"Oh just hangin'. I was just training and he came up to me." 

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a knowing look and grinned ear-to-ear. "Oh okay. You wanna know who Sasuke has a crush on?" 

You jumped up from the ground and said, "Yes, of course!" You anticipated the name that was about to come out of Naruto's mouth. 

"He likes Tsu-" He didn't finish because Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him off, saying,"Would you excuse us?" 

"Of course. Take your time!" you said, cheerfully. They both went out of hearing distance and began to talk. 

{Sasuke's POV} 

I dragged Naruto away from Tsukiko and her hearing distance. "Dude! What the hell?! I'm waiting to tell her because she doesn't like me back!" 

Naruto stood with his mouth open and said, "Wow, a girl that DOESN'T like you? Is that why you like her? Because she doesn't fawn over you?" 

"No, she's different. I mean, yeah she's hot but there's so much more than that. She's sweet and cares about everyone and she can aim like no other girl i've seen. She shot twenty kunais on the eyes of trees and didn't miss a single shot. She's amazing," I said truly meaning every word I'd just said. 

"Wow Sasuke, you're really in love aren't you?" Naruto asked. 

"You think?" 

"I can help you. I'll just make her see the real you! I'll also see how she feels about you already. How does that sound?" 

"Sure, that sounds good." 

"Ok I'll start today!" 

I watched Naruto run off towards Tsukiko and walked back to my apartment. 

{Tsukiko's POV} 

You were just practicing your Earth Rupture jutsu when Naruto ran out to you. "Oh hey Naruto-chan." 

"Hey Tsukiko-chan. Can I ask you some questions about some thing?" Naruto asked. 

'Questions about what?' you thought to yourself. "Of course you can Naruto," you say, happily. 

"Okay, who is your best friend?" Naruto asked. 

'Weird questions Naruto,' you think. "Ava Soshiku." 

"How old are you?" 

"Naruto! You know how old I am!" you say, giggling. 

"Just answer!" Naruto said, laughing. 

"I am 16 years old." 

"How do you feel about Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked very seriously. 

'Should I tell him?' you ask yourself. "Well I kinda have a slight crush on him. Don't tell him okay?" you said nervously. 

"Aww that's so sweet! Thanks for answering my dumb questions, Tsukiko." 

"No problem, Naruto," you say. 

Naruto waved and ran off into the distance. You sighed softly, and returned to your house. 

>>Next Morning>>

You wake up, still drowsy, and get dressed. You quickly grab a couple of dollars and run out to the ramen shop and buy some pork ramen. 

"Hey Tsukiko," Naruto said, sitting down next to you. 

"Uh, hey, what's up Naruto?" 

"Sasuke wants to know if you would go on a date with him." 

'Sasuke, go on a date with ME?' you thought to yourself. "Duh!" you said, suddenly feeling happier than you ever have before. 

"Okay, I'll go tell him," Naruto said,"meet him in the woods at 5:00." Then he ran off. 

You finished the ramen and went back to your house and got dressed up in a beautiful long kimono dress with slits in the sides up to your upper thighs. You looked in the mirror and your brother walked in. 

"What're you getting all dressed up for?" he asked. 

"I've got a date, brother," you said, waiting for his reaction. 

"With who?" he asked, gaping. 

"Sasuke Uchiha," you said matter-of-factly. 

"Mr. Bigshot huh? Well have fun, Tsukiko," Jin said. 

>>FF to 5:00>>

You ran out into the woods and sat by a little pond, looking at a little frog by the edge. You sighed contently and rested your chin on your hand. 

"You know you look beautiful like that, right?" 

You look back and see Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke. Why don't you sit down?" you say, patting the spot next to you. 

"Oh okay." He sat down next to you and you both began to talk. 

>>FF 15 minutes>>

"Do you know how long I've waited for this to happen?" Sasuke asked, putting his arm around you. 

"No, not at all. How long?" you asked. 'So he had liked you all along,' you said. 

"I've liked you since you first transferred to Konoha. When I decided to leave I knew I would be leaving behind the person I needed most. You. I went to Orochimaru and that was a bust, so I came back because I missed you." Sasuke admitted. 

"Oh, I never reali-" you were stopped by Sasuke's lips crashing on yours. The temptation sent a shiver through your body. You finally began to kiss back and you put your arms around his neck. He opened his mouth and he licked your lips, asking for entrance. You accepted and your tongues wrestled gently. In fact, you got so caught up in the kiss that you both fell into the pond. Both of you soaking wet, Sasuke walked you home and you began to date.


	6. Love Knows No Gender: a Hinata Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yuri meaning girl x girl. Don't like don't read!

***Note: Yuri is girl x girl if you didn't know. Don't like? Don't read! Thanks! 

Kagami Kurusaki burst through the door of Kiba's party. "Hey! You people weren't thinking about having a party without me, were you?" she said, smiling.

Kiba jumped up from a chair he was sitting in and chuckled. "No! We were waiting for you!" he jokes.

"Aww how sweet," she says sarcastically. She walks to her small, close-knit group of friends and sat down with them. 

"So are we gonna see some girl-on-girl action tonight?" Kiba chuckles.

Kagami rolls her eyes. "No! Now shut up before I neuter you, Kiba!" It was no secret that Kagami was a lesbian. She wasn't exactly the type of girl that cares what others think of her. And now that she was open about it, the guys around the village thought it was cool and always wanted to see some kinky, girl-on-girl action. She always refused, of course.

Kiba chuckles and walks to the stereo and pumped up the music. "Let's dance, people!" he said, playing 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' by Cascada. 

Kagami shrugs, standing up and dancing to the fast-paced beat of the song. Lost in the music, she didn't even realize who was still sitting on the couch by herself. It was Hinata Hyuuga. The girl Kagami's been in love with ever since middle school.

Finally realizing Hinata was sitting by herself, Kagami stops dancing and walks to sit next to her. "Hey, Hinata. Why are you not dancing?"

Hinata blushes and looks down shyly. "I-I don't know how to dance..." she says quietly. 

Kagami smiles softly. "You don't have to know how to dance. You just gotta move your body to the beat and enjoy yourself!"

"B-but what if I embarrass myself...?" Hinata asks nervously.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're having fun, who cares what people think of you?" Kagami says.

Hinata smiles back shyly, standing up. "Okay, Kagami-chan. I'll dance."

Kagami grins. "Okay, cmon Hinata. Show these rookies what you're made of!"

Kagami brought Hinata to the dance floor and the two girls began to move their bodies to the beat of 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy. Kagami could see that Hinata was loosening up some and, she smiled in satisfaction. 

Hinata giggled quietly. "You're right, Kagami-chan. This is fun!"

"Of course! And if people don't like you because you're dancing the way you wanna dance, then they can fuck off!" 

Hinata blushes nervously. "You're right."

"So, Hinata. Do you still love that crazy Naruto kid?"

Hinata blushes lightly. "U-um...y-yeah..." 

Kagami smiles and dances next to Hinata. "Hinata, I really think that you're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. Naruto should open his eyes and realize the obvious signs that you like him," she says, smiling.

Hinata blushes bright red. "Th-thank you, Kagami-san."

Kagami giggles. "You are so tense! Relax, Hinata! There's no reason to be nervous!" she assures her, grabbing Hinata's shoulders and massaging them lightly.

Hinata closes her eyes as Kagami removes the kinks in her back. "K-Kagami..." 

Kagami grins. "That feel good?"

Hinata nods slowly. She slowly turns around and smiles at Kagami. "Thank you very much, Kagami-san," she says gratefully. 

"No problem!" Kagami replies, smiling.

Hinata blushes, taking a chance and slowly leaning forward to press her lips against Kagami's. Kagami's eyes widen in surprise at Hinata's bold move but smirks into the kiss as she kisses back expertly. Kagami put her arms around Hinata's slim waist.

Hinata quickly pulls away. "K-Kagami? D-do you think K-Kiba would let us go to his r-room?" she asks shakily.

Kagami raises an eyebrow. "What would we do in Kiba's room, Hinata?" she asks.

"K-Kagami...do you like me?"

Kagami grins widely. "Hell yeah, Hinata!"

Hinata blushes completely red. "Kagami...will you...take me?"

Kagami's eyes widen. "Take you? As in...have sex with you?"

Hinata blushes but nods slowly. 

Kagami looks around to make sure nobody heard them. "Come with me," she murmurs to Hinata.

Hinata nods and follows Kagami up the stairs of Kiba's estate. Kagami leads Hinata into Kiba's room (she could tell cuz there was a sign on the door that said 'Kiba's Mancave') and closes the door, locking it. "Kiba won't mind. If he does, then oh well. He's the one so eager for girl-on-girl action. He probably won't figure it out."

Hinata blushes. "Okay, Kagami. I trust you," she says.

Kagami steps towards Hinata and slowly unzips her jacket, sliding it off of her shoulders. She pulls Hinata's tank top over her head, and her eyes widen at the size of Hinata's famous breasts. "Wow, Hinata. I am the lucky girl that gets to see those things unsheathed?" Kagami giggles and kisses Hinata.

Hinata blushes and kisses back gently, rubbing Kagami's back. Kagami began trailing down and Hinata leaned her head back, giving Kagami full access to her neck. Kagami licks and nips at her neck, searching for Hinata's sweet spot. 

"Mmmm, K-Kagami," Hinata purrs, sliding her hands up Kagami's shirt and caressing her back.

Kagami picks Hinata up and lays her down on the bed, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off. Kissing her creamy white skin, Kagami trails kisses down to edge of the left cup of Hinata's bra, smirking and pulling the cup down and exposing her exquisite, flawless breast. Kagami kisses her breast and runs her tongue over Hinata's pink bud.

Hinata purred in response to Kagami's touch. "Oh yes...please-ah-continue, Kagami."

Kagami closed her lips around Hinata's nipple, suckling gently as Hinata moaned quietly. Kagami ran her fingertips gently down Hinata's sides, tugging on her panties while keeping her mouth on Hinata's nipple. Hinata helps Kagami tug her slightly wet panties off and strips Kagami's clothes as well. Kagami smirks as she unclasps Hinata's last article of clothing: her bra. She slides it off and attacks Hinata's luscious breasts with kisses, licks, and nips.

"K-Kagami..." Hinata moans out.

Kagami kisses down Hinata's chest until finally reaching the jackpot. Her aroused womanhood. Kagami gently licks her already wet entrance and presses her tongue against her clit, intensifying the pleasure.

"KAGAMI!" Hinata moans loudly. She spreads her legs wider and pushes Kagami's head closer to her.

Kagami smirks, rubbing Hinata's clit with her tongue and getting aroused just by hearing the shy girl's sexy moans. 

Hinata pants out a chorus of moans, spreading her legs wider and wider. She finally screamed in pleasure as Kagami inserts her tongue into her. Hinata held in moans and arched her back as Kagami thrusts her tongue in and out of Hinata quickly.

Kagami continued thrusting her tongue until Hinata finally reached her peak, releasing her juices and moaning as Kagami licked them from her now sensitive vaginal area. "Mmm...Kagami! Th-that felt good..." she moaned.

Kagami smiled sweetly. "I'm glad, but we're not done." Kagami giggled at Hinata's expression and grabbed her thin, pale legs. She got into the 'scissors' position and began moving her hips, both of the young girls' juices acting as accelerants for their movements. The girls screamed, their moans loudening as both of the girls move in sync.

Hinata moans as she grabs ahold of Kagami's breasts, kneading them while continuing to move her hips. 

Kagami arches her back and leans her head back in pleasure. "Mmmmm...Hinata! Yes!" she moans. Moving her hips faster, she clenches her teeth as her climax nears.

Hinata was one step ahead and screamed Kagami's name loud and clear. "Kagami!!!! Mmmm!! Yes!!!" she screams out.

Kagami pants as she continues, finally moving her hips a few more times before finally orgasming. "Oh baby! Hinata!" she screams before leaning down and kissing Hinata. 

Hinata kisses back. The girls pull away and smile at each other. "Thank you, Kagami-san," she whispers.

"Anytime, Hinata. Trust me. I've been waiting for you to figure out that I liked you. In fact, I've loved you since middle school!" Kagami explained.

Hinata blushed. "R-really? You have?"

"Yeah! So...does this mean we're together? You know, as a couple?"

"I-if that's okay with you," Hinata stutters nervously.

"That's perfect for me! I've loved you for along time now!"

Hinata smiles, kissing Kagami. "Well I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was my first yuri lemon so please, tell me if it was bad. I would attempt to explain scissoring to you, but I don't want to put something here that's wrong because it's hard to explain lol. Anyways, I'm sorry if the only word I use is 'womanhood'. I just don't really like using the words 'vagina' and 'pussy'. I don't know. Call me crazy lol but I don't. And also sorry if Hinata was a bit out of character!!


	7. Yes Sir, Lord Kazekage: a Gaara Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

"Lord Kazekage!" Hinoki shouted as she banged on his door. Hinoki didn't exactly like the Kazekage. He ordered her around like a dog, and she was growing tired of it. Yes, she was his personal assistant but he could still be a little nicer instead of barking orders like some general. She waited at the door but the door didn't open. "Sir, I've brought those scrolls you asked for!"

"You may enter."

She sighed and opened the door, walking in and approaching his cluttered desk. He was sitting at his desk, watching her with expectant green eyes. Of course he was gorgeous. She always noticed his brooding good looks but tried to hide her attraction to him. Placing the three scrolls on his desk, she watched him and asked, "Anything else, m'lord?"

"I need you to bring this package to my sister, Temari," he tells her, handing her a small box.

She grabs it and nods quickly before turning to walk out the door. 

"And Hinoki," he starts.

"Yes, Lord Gaara?"

"Hurry along. I need you to return when you've done it."

"Yes, m'lord," Hinoki mumbles before leaving his office. As she made her way to deliver the package, she put in her earbuds and began listening to 'Not The American Average' by Asking Alexandria. 

Her job working for the kazekage was only temporary. She was just doing it so that she could eventually get enough money to buy a guitar and form her own band with her best friend, Mizuki. Music was her passion. 

Hinoki walked and finally came across the beautiful and outgoing Temari. Composing herself, she pauses her music and walks up to Temari. "I have a package from the Kazekage for you," she explains, holding out the box for Temari.

"Oh, thank you. You must be that beautiful young servant that works for my brother. What's your name?" Temari asks, taking the package.

"Hinoki," she says.

"Well, Hinoki, I want you to know that you're doing a great job. My brother has told me about you and I don't know what he'd do without you."

Hinoki smiles shyly, not used to hearing things like this. The Kazekage talked about her? "Oh, thank you, Temari," she tells her, feeling a little bit giddy inside.

"Oh, no problem," Temari said.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Temari," Hinoki starts, "but Lord Kazekage gave me strict orders to return once I delivered the package to you."

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, wouldn't want to upset him. I'll let you get back to your duties now. Nice talking to you, Hinoki." Temari waved and walked off in the direction of the Ramen shop.

"Lord Kazekage! I've finished!" Hinoki shouts as she knocks on his door.

He opens the door, and, without a word, he lets her in. "Take a seat, Hinoki."

Hinoki walks in slowly, taking a seat nervously and waiting for further instructions.

He walks over to her after closing the door behind him and sits on the edge of his desk, watching her carefully. "So, is there something you want to tell me?"

Hinoki frowns. "Like what, sir?" She asks.

"About work maybe?" 

Hinoki contemplates this for a second. "Um...I'm sorry for not returning sooner. Temari talked to me."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. Do you want to try again?" Gaara asks, glaring at her threateningly.

Hinoki went into panic mode and sifted through her mind to search for any thing he may be hinting at. "Lord Kazekage, I don't know what you mean. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Hinoki, Mizuki told me you were planning on quitting after you had made enough money to start your own band," he spat.

Startled by his words, Hinoki frowns and takes a chance, "Why do you care? You can always replace me, right?" 

Taken aback by her boldness, Gaara narrows his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I could. In that case, I'll replace you right now. Hinoki, get out of my office. And don't come back. You're fired."

A feeling of dread washed over Hinoki. Fired? This was a damn good job. She got paid a lot for simply doing the things that Lord Gaara had her do. They were simple tasks and the only problem she had with the job was...well, it was him. He was always cold towards her and was never very friendly. And besides that, he was distracting. His gorgeous red hair and smoldering green eyes simply enraptured her. And now, he was firing her. She never thought he'd go that far.

"M'lord, I...I will be gone. I'm sorry for upsetting you," Hinoki murmurs, bowing in respect and turning to leave.

Suddenly, the sound of Gaara's voice immobilized her with fear. "Do you see what happens when you make me angry?"

Hinoki gulps and turns to look at him.

Gaara came closer and put a finger under her chin, forcefully making her look at him. "God, Hinoki. Sweet sweet Hinoki, its for your own good. I had to stop myself from ravishing that beautiful body of yours. You have no idea how difficult it is for men to hold back their desire. Do you?" He growled huskily.

Hinoki slowly shook her head. She had no idea whether to be frightened or angry at his words.

"Hinoki, I want you to tell me the truth. What do you think of me?" 

She gulped, trying to find the words to say. "I uh think you are very cold and unfriendly. And I don't think you're a big fan of me."

Gaara lets go of her chin and laughs loudly. "Cold and unfriendly? It was for your own good. If I let myself get to know you, I would lose control." He pulls her close to him and crushes her in his embrace. "I am sorry you had to hear that."

Hinoki nods slowly, returning his embrace. She rubbed his back gently.

Suddenly, Gaara pushed her away from his hug and kissed her lips. The action scared her, but soon she found herself kissing back and wanting more of this. Her heartbeat escalated and she felt like a spark of electricity was coursing through her body. Gaara deepened the kiss with the addition of his tongue and eventually, he began to tug on her clothes.

Hinoki pulled away at that moment and they both stood gasping for breath.

Gaara gazed into her eyes and said, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He kissed her again and pulled her shirt over her head. "Is this alright?"

Hinoki nods and whispers, "Yes sir, Lord Kazekage."

He threw it on the floor and worked on her pants. Soon, Hinoki was naked and so was Gaara. He laid her down on his desk, legs spread, and got on his knees, his head between her legs. He began to lick her bare lips slowly, moving in towards her clit and circling around it.

Hinoki quietly moaned, keeping herself up with her elbows and watching him. He rested his hands on her thighs, rubbing the inside of them with his thumbs as he gave her head. She purred, leaning her head back and bracing herself as she got closer and closer to her climax. She could feel the pressure building up until finally, she reached her limit. She moaned out in pleasure.

Gaara stood up positioned his member on the entrance of her womanhood and asked, "Hinoki, is this alright?"

She nods eagerly, having no ability to form words at this moment.

In one swift movement, Gaara was inside of her. Hinoki screamed as her insides hugged his dick tightly. Gaara thrust slowly, massaging her breasts and biting his lip at her tightness. "Hinoki..." he groaned, picking up the pace and pounding into her.

She moaned loudly, putting her legs over his shoulder, bringing him deeper into her womb. "M'lord, f-faster," she gasps.

Gaara sped it up and Hinoki moved her body in sync with Gaara's to deepen his depth. They both moved together and Hinoki felt her muscles tighten around his hard cock. She was almost there. Again. She gasped and moaned until finally, she released. "Gaara!!" She moaned out at last.

Gaara bit his lip as he continues to pound into her, trying to reach his release. A few thrusts later, he moans her name and cums into her. Gaara pulls her up and sits down, pulling her back and into his lap.

The both of them sat in silence for a few seconds and the smell of sex filled the air. 

Gaara spoke up first. "I...uh...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That was random. I kinda acted like a pig and for that I'm sorry."

Hinoki giggles. "It was random, yes. But I liked it."

"And...Hinoki?"

"Yes, Lord Gaara?"

"You're not fired."


	8. Be Careful: a Shikamaru Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

"Hey, Shika Shake!! Wait up!" Nami called, struggling to keep up with Shikamaru. They had just finished dealing with a rogue ninja just outside the gates of Konoha and Shikamaru was tired-as always. He insisted on hurrying home so he could catch a few Z's.

"Hn, Nami, I'm ready to go home..." he drawled lazily. 

"Well we have to check in with Lady Tsunade first!" 

Shikamaru groaned. "I guess you're right..."

Shikamaru stops to wait for Nami and they both walk side by side to Konoha. Nodding at Kotetsu and Izumo, the two of them walk to they hokage's office.

"Ah, Shikamaru and Nami. I trust that you dealt with the problem," Tsunade stated.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. The rogue is dead. We completed our mission. May we have some time to recuperate?" Nami asked.

"Of course. Now, Shikamaru, I have a very...troublesome mission for you. Early tomorrow morning, you, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu will capture two Akatsuki members just inside the land of fire. It's a dangerous mission but I believe I'm sending a good team. It may be a good idea for you to get lots of rest."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I will be prepared for tomorrow."

"Glad to hear that. Here's the reward for the mission you two just completed. I'll see you tomorrow, Shikamaru. You too, Nami. I have a mission for you too."

Nami bows respectively and they both turn and walk out of her office. "Shika, tomorrow you're leaving! On a dangerous mission! How could Lady Tsunade do this to you? What if you-" Nami exclaims, panic coating her voice. 

"Nami, calm down. I'll be fine. C'mon, you've seen me fight before. You know I can handle two fools in cloaks."

Nami sighed. Of course she had seen him fight before. He was one of the most skilled shinobi she knew. But she still worried. This was the Akatsuki. "Shikamaru, just promise me you'll be careful. Please?"

"Sure, Nami. I'll be careful. Try not to worry so much. I'll be right back!" Shikamaru stopped and then looked at her. "How about this. Lets do something tonight. Just me and you."

Nami blushed lightly. "I...I...Sure, why not? Did you have anything in mind?" A thousand thoughts were.rushing through her mind. Was this a date? What were they going to do? What should she wear?

"No, not really. I have absolutely no idea what we should do. Why don't you choose?"

Nami froze. She had no idea where they could go. Konoha wasn't exactly know for having alot of fun things to do. She thought about it before finally saying, "We could hang out at my apartment."

Shikamaru seemed to ponder this carefully for a minute. "Okay. Sounds good. What time should I come over?" There was a strange edge to his voice but Nami just shook it off.

"I uh...eight?" She suggests, not sure whether her apartment was clean or a wreck and wishing it clean for Shikamaru to come over.

"Sure. Well, I'll see you then," Shikamaru says, walking off in the direction of his own little house.

Nami was ecstatic. She was hanging out with Shikamaru tonight. Sure she'd hung out with him before but she had a strange feeling that tonight was different. Hurrying home, she began cleaning up. The apartment wasn't really a mess but Shikamaru had never really been inside before. She wanted it to look great!

After finishing the cleaning, she got ready in her usual ninja attire. There was really no reason to dress up. They were just hanging out at her apartment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

'Isn't he early?' She asks herself, checking the clock. It was only 7:30. She took a deep breath before opening the door. "Shika I-Oh, hey Kani. Where's-"

Kani smiled. "He's back at the house. He actually didn't know I came. So, how you doing? Was the mission hard?"

"The mission was...a mission. And um...my day has been fantastic so far. But here's the thing. Shikamaru is coming over soon and I think its a date. So..."

"You want me to leave. Right?" 

Nami nods. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?"

"Geez, Nami, what kind of sister kicks her brother out of her apartment?" Kani fake cries, backing out the door before flashing a pleasant smile. "Have fun!"

She shut the door behind him and sighed. Only half an hour until he came and as each minute passed, her heart beat faster. She tried to find little things to keep herself occupied and played soothing music to calm her down. She currently had 'A Daydream Away' by All Time Low playing on her iPod and hummed along.

Finally, at precisely eight on the dot, she heard a soft knock on the door. Nami nervously walked to the door, straightening her clothes and hair before taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

Shikamaru stood at her door, dressed in his usual attire as well. "Good evening, Nami."

"You made it right on time Shika Shake!" Nami exclaims, "What are you waiting for? Come on in!" Nami grabs his hand and yanks him in the door. "So I was thinking we could just watch a movie or something."

Shikamaru chuckles, plopping down on couch. "Sure. What movie?"

She sits next to him. "I...I don't know. You should pick. You...you're leaving tomorrow," Nami mumbled, her excitement dying down as she remembered why Shikamaru was over. He was leaving on a dangerous mission tomorrow.

Shikamaru silences her, pressing a finger to her soft pink lips. "Actually, I have to tell you, Nami, my intentions for this night are everything but innocent. I was wrong to even accept your offer to come here..." There it was again. That edge to his voice that Nami had heard earlier.

She remained silent and still as Shikamaru watched her carefully. He awaited her reaction and when she didn't give one, he moved his finger and used it to gently push the center of her chest, pushing her down on the couch. "Shika? What do you mean?" Nami murmurs, her voice just above a whisper. 

"I mean, I came here to do this." Shikamaru tilted his head down, resting his forehead on Nami's before kissing her lips gently.

Nami reacted immediately. She eagerly returned the innocent kiss and embraced him. Tongues wrestled and mouths were explored until both of them ran out of precious oxygen. They broke apart, gasping to catch their breath and staring at each other with greedy eyes.

Shikamaru cups Nami's cheek softly, kissing her again. She wraps her arms around his neck, trying to decrease the amount of space between them. Soon, the innocent kiss became steamy as Shikamaru hovered over Nami. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed some more. 

Shikamaru quickly did the handsigns for his Shadow Possession jutsu and took control of Nami's body. "Nami, I am about to do something that cannot be reversed. Is that okay?" He asked huskily, unzipping his Jonin vest and throwing it aside.

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you going to do?" She asked, copying his movements except she was unziping her jacket instead.

"I wanna make love to you. Right here on this couch," he explained, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it aside as well.

Nami blushed furiously, utterly flustered by the appearance of Shikamaru's very muscular chest and by his words. She of course, follows Shikamaru's actions and strips her shirt as well. 

Shikamaru kisses her neck, trailing down and reaching her cleavage. He releases the shadow jutsu and unclasps her bra, sliding it off. He kisses her delicate nipples and nips on them gently.

Nami cries out in surprise, pulling his hair out of it's ponytail and burying her hands in his soft brown hair.

He flicks his tongue across her pink bud and uses his other hand to caress her other breast.

"I...I accept. Please make love to me Shikamaru. I want you," she murmurs, closing her eyes as Shikamaru brings her pleasure just by stimulating her breasts and nipples. She couldn't wait to see what amount of pleasure he could bring her.

Shikamaru trails kisses down her torso, reaching her navel and suddenly getting off of her.

"What-"

"Don't worry, Nami. I'm just taking these off," he says, motioning to his pants and shoes. Nami blushes as he strips his shoes and pants. And boxers. Shikamaru stood before in all his glory and lets just say his size scared her. 

"Sh-shika? How...is that going to fit?" She asked him nervously.

He smiles sympathetically and says, "Let me worry about that, okay?" He kisses her again, one hand cupping her cheek and another working on pulling off her remaining clothing.

As soon as she was naked, she felt insecure. She had never been naked in front of a guy before and she felt terribly out of place. Shikamaru made her feel comfortable though. His gentle caress helped her relax and soon, she felt something pressing against her entrance. She knew exactly what it was. 

"Are you ready, Nami?" Shikamaru asked. 

She gulped and nodded. She could think of no better person to lose her virginity to than Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slowly pushed into her, hearing strangled cries from Nami as she tore. He clenched his jaw at her tightness and watched her beautiful face scrunch up in agony. "Just...tell me when," he mumbled to her.

She groaned in pain and a few minutes later, whispered for him to continue. She bit her lip as he began to move his hips slowly, causing her to hurt all over again. But she dealt with it. Finally it began to feel good and she let out a small moan.

He pulled out of her only to push in again and again. He grunted at the tight fit but appreciated it. He could hear Nami's shallow breathing as she began to moan his name. He quickened his pace and rubbed her neglected bottom. 

Nami couldn't stop herself from moaning every few thrusts. It just felt too good. She lifted her legs and put them over Shikamaru's shoulders, bringing him deeper inside of her. "Shikamaru! Please! It's so good!" She purrs, running her hands up and down his toned muscles.

Shikamaru picks up the pace again, now pounding into her small entrance with no mercy. As his pleasure levels rose, he began to moan too. Both he and Nami moaned in unison as their climaxes neared and soon they both exploded into a hot, simultaneous orgasm. They both moaned in ecstasy.

Shikamaru slowly collapsed beside her and they lie like that awhile. There was no sound except for the sound of their breathing. Shikamaru finally stood up and picked her up. "Lets go get some sleep," he suggested.

Nami nodded, agreeing with him and allowing herself to be carried by his strong arms. She was laid in her bed gently and joined by Shikamaru. "Shika Shake...you will be careful tomorrow, won't you?" 

"Of course, Nami. For you. I'll do it for you."


	9. Why So Anxious? A Kisame One Shot

"Saki, we need you in here. He's dying!" 

Saki quickly grabbed her medical tools and ran in the direction of Konan's frantic voice. On the bed lay a very bloody Itachi Uchiha. She swiftly dampened a cloth and began cleaning the deep wounds on his body. "Konan, I need you to bring me a vial out of my room. It's on the second shelf. It's a mild painkiller and sedative and will help with the pain. 

Konan returns with the medicine. "He's lost a lot of blood. When Pein sent Deidara to search for him, he found him like this."

She opens the vial and begins an IV. As the medicine began to circulate through his blood stream, she used a special jutsu, causing her chakra to radiate through her fingertips and palms. This caused her chakra to heal any internal organs that may have been damaged and causing internal bleeding. This jutsu was reckless and exhausted her easily but it needed to be done. She finished quickly, knowing time was limited. She, of course, could feel the exhaustion of so much chakra loss but held her ground.

"Kakuzu! I need your assistance! It's important!"

A disgruntled Kakuzu walked into the room. "What is so important that it must hold up my financial calculations?" 

She gives him a look, saying, "Kakuzu, you know I don't title something as important unless it truly is. Stop swimming in your wealth for just a second. Itachi needs stitches. Immediately. He's losing alot of blood."

"I guess you're right. I apologize, Saki."

She looks to Kakuzu. "Please begin."

"Right." Kakuzu begins, his hand steady and professional.

Saki watched anxiously as Kakuzu finished his final stitches. "Are...are you finished?"

He nods, "Yes. Eventually, as you probably know, his skin will heal itself and form together again. I've used a special type of thread that will disintegrate inside of his body after a few weeks. The external ones will have to be removed manually of course."

Sighing in relief, Saki collapses into a chair. "Thank you, Kakuzu. Will you tell the others that he will survive? Especially Pein and Konan."

Kakuzu nods once before exiting the room. 

Saki watches the legendary Uchiha and sighs. This was one of the few times she was in such a dire emergency. None of the Akatsuki had ever been in a situation like this. There was only one other time she had to quickly fight off Death's wraith. And that was when Kisame knocked on her door and asked for her help. It was 3 in the morning. He had been stabbed with a huge poisonous shuriken and the poison had already began it's track through his bloodstream. In the nick of time, Saki had healed him back to perfect health and he made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. Of course she agreed. Kisame was her favorite member and there was a special place in her heart for him. She had a hunch on what she was feeling towards him. She just had to tell him.

Sighing, she cleared her thoughts and tried to get comfortable in the chair. It was going to be awhile until Itachi woke up and Saki was exhausted. Sitting back in her chair, she fell asleep.

"Saki, wake up."

Saki yawned and open her eyes, still feeling a little drowsy. "Hey, Kisame. What're you doing in here? Itachi needs to rest."

Kisame glances at the sleeping Itachi then looks back at her. "Saki, I am here to talk to you."

She sat up in the chair, curious to what Kisame wanted to say to her. "Okay, about what?"

Kisame sat in the chair beside hers. "I just wanted to say that we are lucky to have you. Without you, Itachi...and me...we'd be dead. So, I guess I'm just trying to thank you. For saving me. And Itachi. Because, if Itachi had died, I don't know if I could handle being partnered with any of these other morons in this organization. Especially Hidan. That guy is a complete-" Kisame was rambling. Rambling was a symptom of anxiousness. Kisame was anxious.

Saki smirked. "Kisame, slow down. You're rambling. Now, tell me. What's on your mind? What's making you anxious?"

Kisame turns away from her, a pinkish blush tinting his cheeks. "Who said I was anxious?"

"Okay, than tell me this. Why are you talking so fast?" 

"I just had some coffee. I might be sugar high or something. I'm not nervous. Why would I be? I'm just talking to you," he explains, still not looking her in the face.

Saki raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay..." She sighs and rests her hands in her lap, disappointed. She didn't hear what she wanted to hear, that's for sure. Many minutes went by of awkward silence and finally, Saki turned to Kisame. "Hey, Kisame. Can I ask you something?"

He turns to look at her and nods. "Sure. Ask away."

"Am I special-" She starts, feeling like a child.

Kisame looks taken aback by her question. "Uh...yeah. Of course, Saki."

"To you?" She finishes, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Um...here's the thing, Saki. I'm really not in the mood for this. Why must you play games with me like that?" Kisame asks, seemingly irritated. 

"Kisame? What do you mean?" 

"I'm no fool, Saki! These games women play! They're petty and cruel!" 

Saki frowns, understanding now what he meant. "Kisame! I'm not playing with you!"

"And why not? I mean, look at me! Tell me what you see!" 

"Kisame, all I see is a strong man with hurt in his heart. You've been hurt before, right?" Saki asks, cupping his cheek and gazing into his eyes.

Kisame blushes lightly. "Saki, I don't want to talk about this."

"We can talk about it some other time then." Saki closes her eyes and leans towards Kisame, catching his lips in hers in a delicate and blissful kiss. They both kissed, tongue touching tongue and lips connected like puzzle pieces. When they were finally out of breath, they pulled away. Saki smiled at a flushed Kisame. "You're my sharky, Kisame. And I'm yours."

"I think I'm okay with that," Kisame mumbles, kissing her cheek.

"So...after Itachi wakes up, what do you say we do something?" She asks.

Kisame smiles and nods. "Of course."


	10. All I Want for Christmas: an Itachi One Shot

"Hidan! I am going to kick your ass!" I screamed, chasing him around the house and trying to destroy his pretty boy face.

He, of course, was chuckling the whole time, running away from me with no problem cuz he had the stamina of a horse. "Haha! Catch me if you can, bitch!" He shouts, slowly but surely outrunning me because of my own horrible stamina. 

I stopped, panting after about twenty clumsy laps around the base. "Damn you, you fucking pervert!" I shouted after him, cursing my huge boobs for weighing me down and causing me to be exhausted.

"Evianna, could you quiet down a bit?! I'm trying to watch my show!" Hissed a bitchy Deidara. 

"Whatever, girly boy!" I grumble, walking out and sneaking stealthily behind a resting Hidan, tackling him to the ground. "Ha!! I got you!! Now, don't ever do that again!"

He groans, "Ah, Evianna! Come on! You know you like it! Just hook up with me one time! I never disappoint!" 

I snort, "Sure, Hidan! But first I want you to suck Kakuzu's cock and call me your almighty goddess!" I say in a singsong voice, knowing very well that he'd rather not do either of those. 

He makes a face. "Damn bitch, forget it!" He groans, pushing me off of him and stomping off. 

I giggle, getting up and strutting off to my room. I sighed happily and plopped down on my bed, laying back and relaxing, staring at the ceiling. 

There was only one day until Christmas. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. Of course, I wasn't the only one. Tobi was running around the base singing Christmas carols and Konan made beautiful little origami Christmas trees and decorated the base. Others like Itachi and Sasori didn't seem as excited but that was what they were known for. Having no emotion or feeling at all. It was a shame, really. Those two gorgeous men never flashed even a glimpse of a smile. Especially Itachi. I would love to see his smile. 

I got close to seeing it a few times but I never got lucky enough to experience it. You see, my relationship with Itachi is...strange. We talked a lot and I considered him a very good friend, but sometimes...I wish we were more. I was attracted to him at first sight, and as I got to know him, I grew even fonder of him. Now, since he ignored any hints I gave about my feelings, I tried to hold back my emotions, the feelings inside me threatening to explode at any second and reveal my deepest desires.

'All I want for Christmas...is for Itachi to acknowledge my feelings. I mean...they're pretty obvious and everyone else in the base knows about them so he has to know too!' I think to myself. That night I made everyone a nice, large dinner. After dinner, I washed the dishes and locked myself in my room to wrap everyone's presents. Christmas was tomorrow, after all.

As I finished wrapping the final gift, someone knocked lightly on my door. I stand, setting the gift aside and opening the door a smidge. I peeked out and saw Kisame standing at my door. I smile mischievously to keep up my image. "Yes, sharkbait?" I ask.

"I have something to tell you," he says quietly.

"Uh...okay? What is it?" I ask, curious.

Kisame stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. I blushed bright red but nodded, understanding. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting Christmas.

That night, I placed all of the gifts I had wrapped under the small Christmas tree and hurried off to my room. Apparently, Itachi had a special gift for me, but it was only for me to know about. I had no idea what it could be, but I was extremely flustered and nervous about it. I hopped in bed and took deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves so I could get some sleep. I laid in bed for about three hours before finally drifting to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a cheerful-and loud-Tobi. "Evi-chan!!! Its time to wake up!! Merry Christmas!! Leader-sama has made breakfast!" 

I groan and slowly sit up. "Thanks Tobi..." I mumble, getting out of bed and stretching. Tobi scampered off to bug someone else and I got dressed, making my way to the kitchen table where everyone else was already eating. I sat next to Deidara and Kisame and began eating breakfast, thanking Pein for cooking. 

"Good morning, Evianna! Did you sleep well?" Kisame asked, munching on a piece of toast.

I nod. "Why yes. Thank you, sharkbait," I smirk, eating my food happily and glancing around at all of the-or at least somewhat-happy people. "So here's what I was thinking, everyone. Today we could all watch a Christmas movie and eat a big dinner! Sound good?" I ask. 

Everyone mumbles 'sure' and I smile, satisfied. The rest of the day went smoothly. Everyone squeezed onto the couch and chairs, watching 'The Polar Express' and Tobi cuddled up to Deidara, slowly falling asleep. Surprisingly, Deidara didn't push him away and softly put his arms around him. I smirk at his attempt at being 'slick' and feel my heart warm at their closeness. 'I didn't know Deidara felt that way...' I think to myself. I glance around at the other couples and sigh. Pein and Konan were spooning each other; Kakuzu and his new girlfriend Tukiko were cuddling close. I felt my heart ache, wishing that Itachi would listen to me. I sighed, watching the others.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped, startled. I hurriedly looked and saw Kisame grinning knowingly. "Don't look so down. Cheer up."

I fake a smile. "I'm not down," I lie, gluing my eyes to the TV, "I'm just thinking." 

Kisame chuckles softly. "Take a look around."

I sit up and begin looming around the room. I saw Konan and Pein, Deidara and Tobi, Kakuzu and Tukiko, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kisame. 'Where's Itachi?' I ask myself, looking at Kisame pointedly.

"So you noticed, huh?" 

I nod. "Where the hell is Itachi?" I whisper.

"He's waiting to give you your present. He's in his room. Go and meet him." 

I blush. "Now? The movie's almost over!" 

He shrugs. "Go after the presents are handed out, if you'd like."

I smile. "Okay." The rest of the movie played and I watched, slowly feeling a little better. Finally, it was time to open presents. Everybody moved and sat around the tree. Tobi began handing out gifts to each person they belonged to. 

The first person to open one of the presents I gave them was Hidan. He hurriedly ripped open his present and looked at it. He was holding in his hand a book that said 'Understanding Jesus Christ and his Role in Our Lives.' Hidan slowly turned to face me and frowned. "Are you fucking serious, Evianna?"

I giggle, "Yes, I'm completely serious. I thought you could use it."

Hidan glares at me evilly and puts the book aside, handing me a gift. I shrug and open it quickly, revealing a small box. I open the box to reveal a sexy black lace thong and a matching garter belt. I blush and hurriedly close the box. "Hidan! You damn pervert..." I mumble, secretly liking the gift.

Next was Kakuzu. He scooted up the the tree and picked up my present to him. I giggle on the inside, just waiting for him to open it. He slowly opens the present and pulls out a bottle of Cialis. His eyes widen as he realizes what its for and he hides the present. "Evianna, was that necessary?" He asks seriously

"Yes! You're in your nineties! And besides, I don't know if that thing is firm! You have a girlfriend! She ain't gonna want to play ball with you if your bat's limp!"

Both Kakuzu and Tukiko blushed. "Evianna...just shut up. Please! And save us the embarrassment."

I flash a cheesy grin and stand up, ready to go see Itachi. "I uh gotta use the bathroom," I lie, escaping the room and hurrying down the hallway to Itachi's room. I knock softly and wait.

The door slowly creaks open and I cautiously step in. "I-Itachi?"

"Evianna. Please come in."

I step into his room and sit down next to him, nervous and anxious. "I-Itachi...Kisame told me you had a present for me?"

He nods slowly. "Yes...Evianna? I...I'm really sorry that I haven't been...listening lately...I...I just know that you feel a certain way about me and...I don't know how to deal with it," he explains.

I frown, enraged. "Wait...what the hell does that mean, Itachi!?"

"No! I didn't mean it the way it sounds!"

"Then what did you mean?!" I ask.

"Evianna...when I said I didn't know how to deal with it, I meant exactly what I said. I don't know how I could fullfil my life goals, like dying for my brother, if I had you to care for. It would be heartbreaking for you and I don't know if I could put you through that."

I froze. "Wait...what?"

"Evianna, I care about you. I really do. In fact, I love you. Ever since you've come into our lives, everything's gotten better. Everyone's happier, Pein and Konan have gotten together, and I...I enjoy having you in my life."

I blush madly and scoot closer to him. "You do?"

He nods. "Yes. Evianna...I'm sorry. Will you...will you forgive me?"

I stare at him, in shock of his words. "Y-Yes, of course!"

Itachi stares at me intently and slowly leans forward, kissing my lips gently and pulling me into his lap. I immediately begin to kiss back, closing my eyes and gripping his shirt. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me a little intenser.

I quickly pull away, panting and staring into his Sharingan eyes. "I-Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do this one thing for me? It can be a Christmas gift."

"Sure."

"Smile."

Itachi seemed hesitant at first but soon the edges of his lips turned up in a beautiful and charming smile. "Yes, Evianna. Merry Christmas."


	11. Who Knows? A Kakashi One Shot

He is returning today. Today, this 24th day of October. The day of my 26th birthday. Just the thought of seeing him again made my stomach turn. So many things about him sparked up old memories; his hair, his laugh, his sense of humor, the way he talked, everything. And today I was bound to run into him eventually. No matter how much I avoided him, it's a small village and one could never fully avoid seeing someone. 

I thought about this as I made my way to work. My feet gently padded on the pavement and I heard the sweet sounds of birds chirping to welcome the early morning. 'C'mon, Akira, just hope and pray you don't run into him. Surely, he won't come to the clinic today,' I think to myself, though my thoughts weren't convincing me. I enter Konoha's emergency clinic and sign in to my shift as lead physician. I sigh and get started running rounds on patients.

The first patient I was to tend to was a man who had gotten into a bar fight with a very...large opponent. I had to surgically remove an impaled barstool leg from his shin. On top of that, I also had a 'regular' trying to fake a spine injury to get narcotics. A few of my other patients complained of 'conspicuous bites' that happened to be mosquito bites, small cuts that had no source, and other minute problems. By the end of my 14 hour shift at 10 pm, I felt irritated and ready to go home...I mean, who wouldn't be with the senseless 'emergencies' that people came in for. I sighed and signed out, grabbing my purse and starting my walk to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. 

When I arrived, I sat a few seats away from blonde Naruto Uzumaki. 'Keep calm, Akira. It's only his pupil. You have nothing to worry about.' I met eyes with Teuchi and gave a small, tired smile. "Whip me up the usual?" I ask, my 'usual' consisting of ramen topped with chicken livers, browned onions, and wasabi sauce.

He grins. "Of course, Akira-dear. Give me a couple of minutes," he said, starting to prepare my meal.

Naruto was talking to the pink-haired girl next to him when he suddenly stopped talking and turned to me. "Akira? Akira who?"

I stare back at him, confused. "Huh?"

Sakura slaps Naruto on his arm, trying to get him to shut up. "Naruto, stop."

Naruto continues to watch me. "What's your last name, Akira?"

"Yashimi. Why?" I ask suspiciously.

Naruto's face shows obvious signs of surprise and he turns to Sakura, whispering something very quietly to her. 

I clear my throat. "Ahem, is there a problem, young man?" I ask.

Naruto smiles. "Nope! Not at all!" He exclaims happily.

Teuchi approaches me, a steaming bowl of hot ramen in his hands. "Here you are, Akira. Enjoy!" He places the bowl in front of me and smiles. 

I grasp my chopsticks and begin eating promptly, as I was nearly starving from not eating lunch. Suddenly I froze. 

"Sorry I am late." It was him. His deep voice penetrated my soul and I shivered from the emotional impact. 

"No problem, Kakashi-sensei! We haven't even ordered yet," Sakura said. 

I tried my hardest to avoid looking in his direction but my curiosity got the best of me and I snuck a peek at him. Big mistake. 'Of course he took the seat next to me,' I think to myself. I sigh and observe. He looked better than I remembered. Gravity-defying silver hair that seemed to fit his flawless skin, same face mask that covered his mouth and one eye, tight long-sleeved black shirt that hugged his nicely shaped biceps, and a jonin vest that proved his shinobi rank. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at my ramen, emotions overflowing from my mind.

"Don't worry, sensei, you can still pay for our bill," Naruto chuckled, nudging Kakashi playfully. 

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course. That's what I'm here for, right?" He retorted facetiously.

"Really? You're going to pay for my ramen?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Kakashi shook his head, chuckling. "That, my friend, is a little thing I'd like to call sarcasm. Pay for your own damn meal. You're an adult now, Naruto."

Naruto grumbled something to himself and gave Teuchi his order. Sakura followed and finally Kakashi. 

I sighed and continued to eat, trying to be inconspicuous and unapproachable. Unfortunately, my efforts were wasted, for I heard my name, breathed in a quiet whisper. 

"Akira?"

I grit my teeth and force a smile, turning to look at him. "Kakashi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's been...wow...awhile. How have you been?" He asks.

"Really busy. I heard you and your students did some really great things out of the village," I say, attempting to avert the topic away from me.

"In a sense, I suppose we were great. We just had some problems to take care of. So what's new with you? Where are you living now? What do you do?"

"I...I live in an apartment on my own. And I...work as a head physician at Konoha's emergency clinic." 

"Wow, Akira, that's great. That's what you always wanted to do, right?"

I gulp and nod. I finish my ramen and take out a generous amount of money for Teuchi. I stand from my seat. "Um it was nice talking with you Kakashi. I'll...see you some other time." I begin quickly walking away, even before Kakashi could reply, hurriedly trying to return home before I lost my cool. It was all coming back to me now. In full doses. His words, my tears, and everything in between.

>> End of Flashback>>>

I burst into tears as soon as I reached my apartment. My vision was blurry, so I fumbled around in my bag to look for my keys. When I finally found them, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I could already guess who it was. "K-Kakashi?"

"Akira."

I wiped my eyes dry before turning to look up at him. "Why did you follow me?"

"You looked upset. Were you crying?"

"No!" I said immediately, wiping my eyes some more. "So you just left your students?"

He shrugs. "They're adults. They can handle themselves. Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Kakashi, you can't just come back and expect me to open up to you like we're best friends!" I shout, finally losing it. 

He looked hurt for a second. "Well, we used to be."

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to calm myself. "Kakashi, why must you do this to me?"

"Akira, do what?" He asks defensively.

"You come back and make me feel like this! I was almost over you, four years later, and you show up, forcing me to recognize all these shitty feelings I have for you that I don't want to feel anymore!" I shout, completely losing my composure.

"Akira, can we please go inside and talk about it before you go blowing up on me like that?" 

I sigh and oblige, unlocking the door and walking in. I sit on the couch and watch him walk in and sit beside me. "What do you want to talk about, Kakashi?"

He faces me and places a hand on my knee, squeezing it comfortingly. "Akira...what feelings do you have for me?"

My faces gets warm, and I avert my eyes, staring at a photo of my mother and father on the wall. "So you don't know?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?" He replies.

"Kakashi...I'm..." I take a deep breath, "in love with you." 

Kakashi's face heats up as well and he looks down. "How long?"

I gulp. "Since...since we met. I just felt a connection with you and...when we started dating, I felt so right and complete. That's why it was so hard for me to continue to see you after it ended. I...I couldn't get you out of my mind. And it was slowly killing me."

"Is that really how you feel?" Kakashi asked, his reaction masked just like his face.

I slowly nod, ready for him to freak out any second now.

Kakashi grabbed the mask on his face and pulled it down, leaning forward and kissing my lips softly before I could even say a word or see his face. My eyes widened at his actions but eventually I joined in and kissed him back. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly together and his hands felt so right as they pulled me closer to him. As the kiss deepened, our tongues were included and they began to entangle. But the longer the duration of the kiss, the less oxygen I was getting to my lungs. We finally, mutually, ran out of breath and pulled away. 

I panted slowly and my eyes were glued to his face. He was gorgeous, as always, but this time I could see his perfect lips and his god-like chiseled jaw and his flawless cheekbones. 

"Akira, will you be willing to give me another chance. I was stupid to let you walk away and I realize that now. I missed you and I never stopped thinking about you, as you never stopped thinking about me. Please give me another chance to make you the happiest woman in the world."

I blushed and stared at the floor, feeling like I was in a dream. Was this really happening? I closed my eyes and pinched myself. I opened them to see if anything changed but Kakashi was still sitting on my couch asking me to take him back. I nod slowly and hug him tight. After four years of trying to forget about the man I love, he came back and took my breath-and heart-away again. Who knew?


	12. I Told You: a Sasori Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

"Akira, that's all I ever hear anymore! Can't you two just learn to get along?" Pein asked.

I let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Think about what you just asked me, Leader-sama."

"I know it sounds unlikely but just consider it. Its very difficult to get things done with you two constantly trying to kill each other." 

I glare. "He's a self-centered child and should be punished for his actions. I am his elder and he disrespects me like I am the child."

Pein sighs. "Akira, you've got to realize. Hidan disrespects everyone. It doesn't matter if they're younger than him, 12 years older than him, or 69 years older than him. If you can't get along with him, ignore him," he offers.

"Impossible. He's the loudest person I've ever met in my life," I complain.

Pein frowns. "Akira, that's my final answer. I will not revoke it."

I let out a loud growl. "Damn it! Do you ever listen with your God-given ears?! All I want is for you to partner me with someone less boorish!"

"And I said no, Akira. So good bye."

I sigh hopelessly and stomp out of his office.

"Aww poor little Akira. She didn't get her way and-" 

I stomped straight up to the asshole himself. "Keep your shitty little comments to yourself or else I will rip out your tongue and shove it up your-"

"Now now, Akira. No need to threaten Hidan. I've already got him on probation."

"Does it look like I care, Kakuzu? He still needs to shut his mouth."

Hidan chuckles loudly. "Yeah, but Kakuzu ain't gonna do shit. For anything. Besides, you know I can't shut my mouth. I do whatever I want!"

"How about I-"

"Akira."

That voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned my head and suddenly lost my ability to form words, as always. Sasori had said my name. He was presently seated casually on the couch, his ivory skin contrasting perfectly against his fiery red hair. He watched me, his exquisite brown eyes fixed upon me. I swallowed and spoke. "Y-yes?"

"He's not worth the time or effort. You should spend your energy doing something...different."

I blush bright red. Did he really just say that? Or was I taking it the wrong way? I nodded and tried to figure it out in my head. 

"Come here. Let me show you something," Sasori said.

"No, I uh gotta go," I say quietly. Suddenly I began to move involuntarily. Towards Sasori. I blushed madly as I was seated closely right beside Sasori. 

"Gotta go, huh? Where?" Sasori asks, watching me.

I shift uncomfortably and fiddle my thumbs, trying my hardest not to look at him. "I uh...I gotta go with Kakuzu. We have a bounty mission," I lie.

He remains emotionless. "You're lying to me, Akira."

Kakuzu saw my distress and embarrassment and came to the rescue. "She's not lying, Sasori."

Sasori release me. "Okay. Have a good time," he says lazily, watching me as I hurriedly rushed toward Kakuzu.

I hurried away as we both walked out of the base. "Thank you so much," I say, not even sure why I needed saving in the first place.

"Why was Sasori acting like that?" Kakuzu asks.

I shrug. "I'm actually not quite certain. It was...peculiar though."

He nods. "Yeah...it was."

We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before I look at him. "So what now?"

"Well, since you pulled us into this, we might as well make a little cash. Let's go bounty hunting." We both were off. Our current targets: anyone worth money.

When we returned it was around 11 pm. We both walked into the base, tired as all get out. We had racked in over 20 thousand yen. Of course, Kakuzu 'held on' to my portion for me. What a nice guy! 

I yawned; I felt exhausted. Chasing bingo book criminals was a very tiring hobby. I slowly made my way down the hallway when I saw a light on. In Sasori's room. Everyone else's lights were off; they were most likely trying to get sleep for a mission bright and early the next day. I raised an eyebrow curiously and peeked through the crack into his room.

Sasori was sitting on his bed, playing with a few of his puppets. I could see the thin, discreet chakra strings controlling the dolls. I watched as the puppet slowly turned its head to look at me. I shivered and nearly fell out when I heard Sasori say my name.

"Akira, I know you're there. Come in," he says in his usual unemotional tone.

I blush and open the door. "Uh...I-I'm sorry, Sasori."

He turns to look at me. "Don't be. Sit down, there's something I want to talk to you about."

I uneasily sit down and look at my hands. 

"Why do you act like this around me?"

He noticed? I mentally screamed at myself but spoke. "Like what?"

He gives me a look. "You're quiet and there's always a hint of red to your cheeks."

"I'm always quiet."

Sasori laughs. Yes, I just said it. Sasori no Akasuna just showed emotion. "You? Nah. Around me? Yes."

"Why do you think so highly of yourself that you think you're the reason for my 'acting like this'?" I ask, irritated. Sure, that was the reason but he wasn't supposed to find out!

"You have yet to make a motion to deny my hypothesis. Therefore I deem it correct."

I stand up. "I'm fucking leaving before I break your puppet ass in half," I say, losing my temper at his know-it-all attitude. I begin towards the door but only to be stopped by the infamous chakra strings. 

Sasori stepped close behind me, his lips by my ear. "I'll be the one breaking something." At that moment he released the strings.

Something about his tone set me off. I spun around, ready to knock him out only to be pushed down to the bed, his lips on mine as he pinned me down. My eyes widened. I didn't even know what was going on until he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry, Akira. What am I doing?"

Sasori had just kissed me. What the hell? Why the hell? I shrug inwardly and decide to take the chance. I pulled him back above me and kissed him again. The kiss was pleasant. His lips were surprisingly soft and he was definitely talented. Somehow his tongue ended up in my mouth and I ended up above him. I slowly pull away and stare at him, he doing the same. Our gazes were intense with something. Confusion? Realization? Lust?

Sasori's gaze drew over my body and realization hit me. It was definitely lust. His eyes asked permission and I granted it.

~{3rd Person Point of View}~

Sasori kissed Akira lustfully again, this time pushing the long Akatsuki cloak off of her delicate body. She returned the kiss with equal desire, straddling his waist, her hands tangled in his bright red locks. He pulled her top over her head after breaking away for a bit and soon her bra followed. She knew that she should stop now and wait for this, but something about the moment and her surging emotions prevented her. Not to mention how pissed Sasori would be judging by the slightly noticeable bulge that had already appeared in his pants. 

Akira shocked Sasori by swiftly opening the front of Sasori's cloak and ripping his shirt open. It was time to show him who was boss. She kissed his lips again only to trail those sloppy but arousing kisses down his neck and across his chest. 

Sasori takes this opportunity to get ahold of the prize: Akira's large, D-cup breasts. He rubbed them gently and slowly flipped them back over: Sasori on top; Akira on bottom. He throws his cloak and ruined shirt aside and leans down, kissing across her chest lightly, making sure to pay some attention to the small metal ball in her belly button. As he reached her nipples, he licked them tenderly, raising a soft moan from Akira. He smirked at the sound and continued on, sucking it slightly while stealthily snaking his hand into her panties.

Akira leaned her head back in utter delight, purring and quietly moaning as he played with her body. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of everything he was doing right now. It got even more pleasurable when Sasori began stroking her womanhood.

At his first touch to that sensitive area, Akira let out a loud cry of delight. It had been quite a few years since anything like this had happened to her and she liked it. Sasori stroked it slowly and as he heard her moans, he increased the speed of his motions. At her first climax, he immediately changed actions, using his chakra strings to pull her pants and panties off-and shut the door. Sasori licked his lips as his eyes ravished her curvy body greedily. The best part? He knew it was all his. Akira was back to her innocent blushing. 

Sasori smirked. 'See, I told you,' he thinks to himself as he leaned his head down between her spread legs and gingerly licked her. Akira let out a surprised gasp and sucked in a breath as he explored the region. As his tongue moved about, it finally pressed on her clitoris and Akira's moan blurted out loudly in surprise. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes as he continuously stroked it. Finally, as poor Akira was about to climax, Sasori pulled his tongue away and grinned evilly at his sin.

Akira whimpered in disappointment and looked up at him seductively, begging him-and daring him-to go further. 

Sasori understood the looks and stood up. It was time for the main event. He quickly stripped his remaining clothing and began caressing Akira's body as he returned to his position above her. He smiled briefly before placing the tip of his unsheathed monster at her entrance. "Are you certain?"

Akira nodded quickly, ready for him. He grabbed her knees, spreading them apart more as he pushed his length into her slowly. Akira obviously couldn't help but let out a long, drawn out moan. "Ah S-Sasori, be easy. It's been awhile," she breathes, gasping at the pleasure she felt. Sasori nods and began to slowly thrust, sending electric chills up her body. She grabbed his shoulders tightly and pulled her knees closer to her chest, bringing him in deeper. "Sasori! Mmm!" She moans, craving speed, "faster!" She calls out.

Sasori obliges, his thrusts getting quicker and quicker into her. Soon he was pounding into her at astounding speeds. He could already feel the pressure building up and knew he was getting close. He bit his lip as he held in his climax, allowing her to finish.

Akira gripped the sheets tightly as she was being rammed by Sasori. She moaned his name softly a few times until she felt her insides tightening around him and she screamed his name louder. "Sasori! Mmmm ahhh!" She screams out in finality.

Hearing her final cry, signaling her apparent orgasm, Sasori pulled out of her and spilled everything on his bed, making sure not to get it on her. Akira laid on his bed panting and still calming down from a great orgasm. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He panted as well, taking a place next to her in bed and covering the both of them up. 

'Wow, I feel like this is the start of something new,' she thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep.


	13. Revenge...or Maybe Not: a Sasuke Lemon*Restricted Audiences*

Hana sat and waited. And waited. And waited. She had hope in her heart but she had a sense in her gut that he was dead. She had learned to always trust her gut. Every time she contradicted it, her intuition proved to be correct. Though she felt like crying and producing more tears than Niagara Falls had water, she held it all in until she knew for sure. 

Suddenly the door to the Pein's office opened and her gaze snapped to the person who just walked out. Kisame. 

She stared at him. "What's the news?"

Kisame looks down as he shuts the door behind him, obviously nervous about something. She could tell that there was something he didn't want to tell her. "Hana..."

"What, Kisame? What happened?"

He gave her a pained look and she immediately could sense what he wasn't telling her. 

"Deidara is dead...isn't he?" She asks, her voice cracking.

Kisame nods slowly, avoiding looking her straight in the eyes.

She looks down and at her hands. She knew they were coming but she didn't bother to stop them. It was too late. Her tears fell at an alarming rate before she even knew what she was doing. 

Kisame awkwardly watched her, fiddling his thumbs and looking around. 

After a few minutes, she stopped enough to glare at Kisame. "Who did it?" She growls.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Her eyes widen in shock and her fists curl in anger. "Where is Pein?"

She asks.

"He's with Konan."

She nods and hurries off. "Pein!" She shouts, banging on his office door.

"Enter."

She walks in and Pein stares at her. "I want to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kill Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Don't you know that role was already reserved for Itachi Uchiha?"

"Not anymore. I'll head out right now," Hana stated, monotonously.

"At least wait and plan some things first."

She shook her head. "I'm going whether you okay it or not, Pein."

He sighed, seeming to think carefully. "If I let you do this, you have to promise to be careful. Hana, I don't want to lose you and frankly, neither does Konan."

Konan nodded, confirming his words. "And we can't afford to lose anyone else. We've already lost so many..." Konan swallows and looks down at her hands. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and now Deidara.

She remembered all the moments Sasori, Deidara, and she had shared and had to blink back even more tears. Both of her best friends were now deceased and there was nothing she could do to bring them back. "You two...I promise I'll be careful. I just...I have to do this. It's not only about Deidara...it's about me as well."

They both nodded and engulfed her in a loving hug. These two were like her parents; they took care of her since the day she was initiated.

After she promised them she'd stay safe, she had tracked Sasuke down with help from Zetsu. She walked to the huge boulder door and took one last moment to take everything in. In truth, Hana had no idea if she would make it back alive. She wasn't sure how strong Sasuke had gotten since the last time she saw him before he left to join her older brother. Hana sighed. The base was so silent now that it was only Konan, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. Tobi was basically the only loud one left but he was a lot quieter without the company of Deidara. Everything had definitely changed. Taking one last look around, Hana was off.

It took four long days and three nights to arrive. It felt like the sun was burning her skin and the humidity was suffocating. She sighed and continued forward, hoping that he was still here. She treks forward, looking around and searching for any hint of the man she used to know. Maybe that was meant to be metaphorically as well. He'd certainly changed since she had been his lover 3 years ago. And she didn't like it. But in all honesty, she had come to talk to him. Then kill him. She had decided that during the trip.

Suddenly, she froze. She could feel it. That intense Uchiha chakra. She kept her guard up and kept walking.

"Hana. It's you."

His voice was deeper than she remembered. Then again they were still preteens when she last saw him and he hadn't fully hit puberty at that time. She slowly turned around, hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to strike if the circumstances proved dangerous. "Sasuke. It's been a long time." He definitely looked the same. But different at the same time. His jaw was a lot more chiseled, as well as his chest. He looked a lot more mature and his face was even more handsome.

Sasuke's gaze slid to her hand and current stance and he smirks. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He asks.

Hana frowns. "Oh, so we're friends now?"

"Hmmm...if I remember correctly we were more than friends," he points out, as if she didn't already know that.

She glares at him. "Unfortunately, I remember as well, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks, circling her like a vulture. "What do you think would've happened if I hadn't left? Would we still be together?" He asks.

She shrugs. "I honestly don't know. If you changed into the same person you are right now, then probably not. You make me sick," she spits.

Sasuke grabs her roughly, slamming her against a wall. "You know nothing about me, Hana. Don't pretend to know why I went with your brother or why I do what I do. Is that why you're here? To avenge Orochimaru?"

She freezes. "Wait...what about Orochimaru?"

"I killed him," he says.

Hana blinks a few times, surprise, anger, relief, and happiness synthesizing and stirring in her eyes. "My...brother is dead?"

"Yes."

Hana shakes off her emotions to continue to stare unemotionally at Sasuke. "What else? What other horrible things have you done?" She asks, trying to get Sasuke to own up to killing her best friend. He begins listing some of the other things he's done and finally he stops. "You're forgetting one!" Sasuke gives her a look of curiousity. "You killed my best friend!"

"Which one?" He asks.

She glares, "Deidara." He gives her a look. "The blonde bomber," Hana clarifies, getting even more pissed that he didn't remember.

"Oh, how could I forget. No, I didn't kill him. He killed himself."

She frowns. "What did you just say?"

"He. Killed. Himself. I did not kill him, Hana."

"You expect me to believe an over confident, ambitious ninja just decided to kill himself while fighting you?"

"Yes," he says simply.

She growls, charging at him, her sword out of its sheath and ready to pierce his skin. He growled and unsheathed his sword as well. Their swords clashed, the sound of metal scraping against metal hurting her sensitive ears. Hana jabs at his side; he blocks. He makes an attempt to slice at her legs; she blocks. Their every move was matched by the other; each jab, lunge or slice was blocked and dodged. 

After about 10 minutes of back and forth swordplay, Hana takes a chance, using a substitution jutsu instead of dodging to appear behind him. She kicks him and tackles him to the ground, her sword pointed at his face. "Sasuke Uchiha. You have ruined my life. I am going to watch you die beneath me and my heart is going to be so much lighter without your influence. Good bye." She brings the sword down, only to find she was stabbing a clone. She curses under her breath, immediately on guard again. She jumps up, looking around and not seeing him anywhere. Suddenly, she was pushed back down on the ground, Sasuke pinning her down and pressing his sword against her neck, the tip of it threatening to break the surface of her skin and penetrate her jugular. She gasps, glaring at him but freezing.

"Hana, it's a shame it has come to this," he says, "I had hoped to rejuvenate our relationship. In fact, it's been awhile since I've done this." He leans forward, kissing her lips softly, the sword moving away from her neck.

Hana closes her eyes, kissing back for a second before pulling away. "Sasuke, get off of me!"

Sasuke smirks. "You know, the mere fact that you returned my kiss-even for a second-proves there's something still there."

Hana shakes her head. "N-no, not after you left. When you left, so did your chance so forget it!"

"Give me a chance, and I'll make it better," he says.

"No! I just want to forget it! What we had is not there anymore!"

"We'll see how easy you can forget it," he says. Sasuke grabs Hana, forcing a perfect kiss on her lips and holding her close, his sword set on the ground next to them. Hana struggles for a bit before finally giving up and dropping her sword as well. She kisses him back with a bit of uncertainty. Sasuke rubs her cheek with his thumb while his other hand begins to roam her body. 

She pulls away. "Sasuke, stop," she says.

He kisses her neck, ignoring her as his hands move lower, grabbing her hips. He slides his hands into her Akatsuki cloak and searches for the hem of her shirt. 

Hana grabs his hands. "Sasuke, no," she says seriously.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asks, a hungry look across his face.

"Because I don't want this. I don't know you anymore. You never acted like this before."

Sasuke groans, "Honestly? That was three years ago! I'm a man now! I get these urges! And I want you. When I want something, I get it," he says. He kisses her again, his hands getting free from her grasp and roaming under her shirt, his hands caressing her skin.

Hana bites his lip, trying to get away from him. He smirks and begins kissing down her neck again, biting and sucking trying to find her soft spot. "Sasuke, stop!" She says, pushing at him and fighting him the whole way. Her strength didn't match up to Sasuke's though and when he found her spot, she let's out a tiny moan. 

Sasuke smirks. "You're just pushing me further and further with your faux rejection. That moan was obviously a sign. So, I make a proposition."

Hana watches him carefully, her head spinning from this different attention. "Wh-what?"

"Let me ravish you."

Hana blushes but shakes her head violently. "No! You killed my brother! And you killed my friend!" She cries, ignoring the protests of her body and listening to her heart.

"Hana, I didn't kill your friend! He killed himself with his ultimate jutsu! And as for your brother...didn't you want him dead anyway?"

Hana squeezes her eyes shut. She didn't need this right now. It was too much stress. Sasuke takes this opportunity to pull her shirt up, exposing her beautifully toned torso. He leans down, kissing her navel as her eyes fly open, surprised. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sasuke continues to kiss her, basically ripping her shirt and bra off. She lies there, exposed to Sasuke and completely nervous. She protests his advances as he gets closer but he disregards them and begins kissing her all over, paying special attention to her sensitive spots. Hana moans out, unable to fight his touch anymore. She could feel his soft lips trailing up and down her body, his tongue flicking out every once in awhile at certain spots. Finally he reached the waistband of her pants. He grins as he pulls them off slowly, watching the nervous expression on her face. 

"Sasuke..." She begins uncertainly.

He presses a finger to her lips and completely pulls them off, leaving her in her panties. He hooks his finger on her panties and pulls them off in one swift movement. Leaning down, Sasuke spreads her legs and begins to gently licks her womanly treasure. Hana grips the grass around her and her eyes widen. "Mmm ahh...no Sasuke..." She moans out softly.

Sasuke ignores her embarrassed pleas and begins feasting on her, his tongue remaining busy as it explores her female anatomy. Hana moans quietly, her hands going to his hair. Sasuke continues his pleasurable movements and finally presses on her clitoris softly. Hana grabs his hair tightly and arches her back slightly. After several minutes of this blissful feeling, Hana reaches her first climax in a few years. She blushes and turns away from his gaze as he licks up her juices. Sasuke stands up and quickly sheds his clothing.

"Hana, are you ready for the main event?" He asks, hovering over her sensitive body, positioned right over her delicate opening. 

She gulps and nods. "Y-yes," she says, closing her eyes and biting her lip. 

Sasuke kisses her lips softly, and as she kisses back, he pushes into her in one smooth motion. Hana lets out a moan into his mouth, surprised by the sudden intrusion. She tried to return the kiss but as Sasuke began to move inside of her, her attempts got sloppy and weak. Finally she just pulled away, releasing her cries of pleasure.

Sasuke kisses her neck while he thrusts his hips, trying to make her lose all reluctance and give her heavenly sensations. He grabs her breasts gently, kneading them while he stepped up his pace a bit.

Hana moaned uncontrollably. There was so much going on with her body at the moment and she couldn't even think straight. As Sasuke sped up his pace, Hana could feel a pressure rising inside of her. She panted and moaned, her pleasure increasing with his speed.

Sasuke groaned as his pleasure rose as well, and he knew that it would soon be over. He took this time to hold her close, still thrusting into her, and kiss her softly. She returned it, the pressure building in her core until she finally moaned into his mouth, her body releasing. 

Sasuke groans at the added lubricant her juices created and thrusted faster, his climax not far behind. He finally groaned, pulling out of her and letting it all out on the grass next to them. He pants, watching her beautiful, pleasure-stricken face and he smiles a genuine smile. "Hana?"

Hana pants, and looks at him. "Y-yes?"

"Will you please give me another chance? I promise not to leave you," he says, genuinely.

Hana smiles a small smile and nods slowly. "Yes, Sasuke. I...I missed you," she says.

Sasuke smiles happily and hugs her tightly. Hana wraps her arms around him, returning the hug. Somehow, it just felt so right. It just seemed meant to be.


	14. The Truth: a Konohamaru Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru is 17 and Leeyah is 16. FYI

It was late Tuesday afternoon. The sky was still a gorgeous shade of blue and there was hardly a cloud in the sky or a gust of wind through the trees. The temperature was a perfect 70 degrees F. 

'Perfect day to go out! Maybe I can finally beat Konohamaru!' I grinned to myself at the thought of seeing him and run out the door. I stealthily jogged to the training grounds and tackle him to the ground, holding a kunai to his neck, a smirk on my face.

He groans, "Leeyah, you sneak!"

I smirk at the fact that he already knew who it was without seeing me. "I got you now, Konohamaru!" 

He grins, and turns his body around so that he was laying on his back. He grabbed my hips to hold me in place and smirked. "Are you sure? Cuz I think I've got you," he says deviously.

"Argh damn it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me-" I shouted until I froze, staring at him. He was staring at me as well. We both trailed our eyes to our bodies and I blushed hard. 

Konohamaru smirked at our position. "Hmm...I think I like you right there," he says.

I grab his hands and push them off of me. "Umm..."

He grins, placing his hands back on my hips. "So to what do I owe this delicious pleasure?" He flirts.

I lost my ability to speak and I bite my lip, uber nervous about this. 

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh, wait a minute, cat got my tongue," he says.

At first I didn't understand what he meant until he pushed me back, my legs splayed up in the air. He grins, looking up my short skirt. I blush bright red as he lowers his head down. I couldn't take it and pushed his head back, sitting up. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?!"

He chuckles. "I'm sorry, Leeyah. You're just so irresistible. I can't help it."

I sigh. He seems to be somewhat back to normal. "What...what was that?"

He shrugs. "Hmm...I don't know. You're really sexy, you know that?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?"

Konohamaru stands up, holding a hand down to help me up. "Forgive me...I'm sorry...I'm not really...I actually kinda feel weird today. Like...I've been saying things I think...and...well..." He blushes.

I blush as well, totally embarrassed but feeling flattered that he saw me as 'sexy'. "You...really think that?"

He nods slowly, obviously embarrassed. "And you have a nice ass..." His eyes widen and he slaps his hand over his mouth. "See! That's why I was out here by myself...I don't want other people to see me like this. Including you. I don't even know what's wrong with me to tell you the truth. I hurt Sakura and Ino's feelings earlier. Got slapped the shit out of...by Sasuke and Choji..."

I give him a sympathetic look. "Well...what did you say?"

He shakes his head. "I...I don't want to say. It was pretty offensive."

"Well...no offense...but maybe you deserved it," I say carefully, shrugging to play it off.

He chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he spoke up. "So...why did you come out here today?"

I smile. "I wanted to mess with you. And somehow I knew you were going to be here."

"Hmm maybe that's fate," he says, putting a hand up to cup my face. 

I blush and shake my head. "N-no, I just knew you're usually here training so-"

Konohamaru leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips. My eyes widen before I let my eyelids droop as I sheepishly begin to kiss back. I could feel his smirk on my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck. And he grabs my ass. Cheeky bastard. I squeak and pull away but he doesn't stop. He maneuvers his lips to my neck and kisses me sweetly and urgently, his hands roaming my body. As soon as he makes a move to put his hand up my shirt, I push him away, embarrassed and nervous. "Um..."

Konohamaru looks me in the eyes. "I can't resist you. We need to go to my apartment," he says, picking me up effortlessly and dashing to his apartment.

"K-Konohamaru, wh-what do you mean?"

We reach his apartment and he smirks. "I want to take you. Right now."

"T-take me?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

He smirks, "Why yes. You do realize what that means, right?" 

I blush, knowing what it meant. I gazed into Konohamaru's eyes, trying not to fall. Which was very hard. He was just so...different. And I think he was the right choice. "Will you show me?"

He smiles a sweet smile and picks me up again, opening the door to his apartment and hurrying to his room as to not catch the attention of his comrades, whom he was rooming with. He threw me onto his bed, the door shutting as he crawled above me and kissed my lips.

I blush, returning his kiss eagerly. His hands roamed my body, rubbing, grabbing and caressing all over, and I let him. He pulled away from our kiss, gasping for breath and I did as well. As soon a he caught it, he lowered his head to my neck, sucking it to make his mark on my porcelain white skin. I gasp out a shaky moan and put my hands in his hair, letting him do what he wanted. My eyes widened as his kisses lowered to my cleavage. "K-Konohamaru..."

He smirks, pulling his head away to take off my light brown jacket and pull my white crop top over my head. I blush at my current state of half-nakedness. "Don't be afraid. I'll handle you like a lady," he murmurs softly, his hands caressing the bare skin on my shoulders. I blush and nod, trusting him completely. I mean, I had known him for over three years...he'd never led me astray.

Konohamaru gently unclasps my bra, sliding it off and throwing it to the side. He began kissing and licking my breasts gently, his hands sneakily sliding off my panties as well. I gasped at his mouth on my chest, my nipples getting hard. 

He pulls away and smiles, "You're such a beauty. This will be so wonderful," he says. He kisses me again and I kiss back so fiercely that my lips hurt. This moment was so...bittersweet yet so deliciously naughty. My eyes were closed until he pulled away. I opened my eyes and blushed madly. Somehow Konohamaru had stripped his clothing while we were kissing. "Leeyah, are you sure?"

I bite my lip and nod. "Y-yes, Konohamaru. I'm positive."

Konohamaru nodded, grabbing my legs and spreading them before him. He licked his lips and presses his member to my entrance. 

I blush. "K-Konohamaru, what about my skirt?" I ask.

"What about it? I like it. It's kinky," he says, before gently pushing into me.

I bite my lip at the excruciating pain that he had caused. "Ah...stop..." I manage to gasp out, my eyes squeezing shut.

Konohamaru halts his movements, caressing and massaging my body soothingly. "I'm so sorry...I forgot to tell you it would hurt..."

I glare at him, "Yeah, that would've helped so I could at least brace myself."

"Just tell me when," he says, his voice strained.

I lay there for a bit. The pain went away but now it just felt weird. Having something down there.

"L-Leeyah? Are you ready yet?" He asks.

"I-I think so...it doesn't hurt," I explain. As soon as I said it, Konohamaru began to pump into me slowly. I scream at the unexpected surge of pleasure and arch my back. I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Ahh K-Konohamaru! W-what is this?"

He grunts, still working. "Th-this is the work of a man," he says, "damn...it's so...hard to...move." He continues his thrusting, slowly, but the pleasure was unimaginable. 

"Oh my god...yes...please!" I practically beg. This feeling was getting the best of me and I gasped out as he began moving faster. 

Konohamaru grunted, his thrusts getting faster and harder by the second. He kept his hands constantly busy, fondling my breasts or caressing my abdomen. 

I moan a chorus, not even being able to form words or think straight. I could feel myself complete being filled by him, my insides starting to tighten as I felt a pressure building in my core.

As Konohamaru thrusted, he groaned, obviously feeling the same thing as I was. He reached down and began rubbing my clit as he thrusted. That simple action intensified the feeling overwhelmingly and I let out a loud scream of pleasure. "Ahh K-Konohamaru!! Yes!!"

Konohamaru pounded me senselessly until I was finally pushed over the edge. "Ngh!! Ahhh!" I scream out. 'Shit, every one in this damn apartment probably heard me this whole time,' I realized, blushing and still moaning softly, my body sensitive as he pumped till his finish.

Konohamaru pumped a couple more times before he pulled out and released his white seed onto the bed. He had moaned out as well, calling my name before pulling me to him in a heart-stopping kiss. I clumsily kissed back, my mind still reeling.

Suddenly the doorknob turned and Konohamaru jumped under the blanket, pulling me with him. "Who is it?!"

Udon peeked into the room, his face red. "Uh Konohamaru, what are you doing? Ebisu-sensei is here for you."

"Don't let him-"

"Konohamaru, you-" Ebisu took in the situation before him and smirked. "Ah, that truth serum jutsu got you laid?"

Konohamaru blushes. "You mean you did that?"

"Of course, kid, but I guess it did more good than harm. Guess I'll have to think of a different punishment for you next time," he says, chuckling to himself., "Anyways, I'll leave you kids to your...dirty deeds." Ebisu left the room and began laughing as Udon shut the door.

Konohamaru's face was flushed with embarrassment but I kissed his cheek. "It's okay. At least I know this was more than just sex."

He smiles, kissing my forehead. "Definitely more than sex."


	15. Lunch? A Naruto One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May contain mild spoilers!

I tried with all my might and strength to hold it in, especially in front of him. The boy who had caused all of this, yet at the same time did not. Everything in my mind was telling me to be mad. Furious, even. Hell, even vengeful. But trying to feel that way while looking at his sympathetic and worried face as he rubbed my back and comforted me...impossible. I looked down at my hands and tried to avoid thinking about reality. My father was dead. He had given his life to protect the leaf village. And resurrect the people he had killed along the way to his goal. The goal he never got to complete. I looked down and began to cry. There was no holding back these tears that fell like rain.

Naruto's crystal clear cerulean eyes were on me, his sympathy and understanding as clear as his eyes. His concern stood way past pity. He had been in this same situation except worse. Both of his parents were deceased. And he didn't remember much about them at all. He held me close, comforting me. I wish I had known him all my life. The boy radiated warmth and strength and it was hard not to see that. He also held a sort of irrevocable kindness. 

It may seem weird to just be in each other's presence in silence; no words spoken to each other, especially when the blonde haired ninja was so quirky and loud before, but no words needed to be spoken. It was quite clear that I wasn't ready to talk about anything yet. My heart wouldn't be able to take it. 

At last the silence was shattered as villagers and shinobi began to awaken, the life force that was prematurely taken from them given back. Joyful sounds of happiness and cheer rustled through the village ruins like wildfire and I wished I could be as happy as they were.

Finally Naruto spoke. "Akira. We should go."

I look up at him. "Where? Where could I possibly go?" I ask through sobs.

"You could come with me," he says.

I look up and wipe my eyes. "N-no, my mother is still alive. I have to go back with her." I look down, knowing for certain that Konan, being as close to Nagato as she was, was going to take him to their home village for a proper burial. And she would insist I stay at the base with the remaining members-who just so happened to be the creepiest. Maybe it would be best if I remained here in the Leaf until she returned.

"Akira, you okay?" Naruto says, putting a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"I'll stay and help rebuild," I tell him. I look up and into his eyes, my tears starting to halt. 

His face brightened a bit and he smiled. "Great. So..."

"But," I interject, "I'm going to stay with some...old friends."

Naruto nods, understanding who I meant, and stands up, helping me up as well as we both look over the desolate surface of the rubble that was the Hidden Leaf village. It was depressing but at the same time rejuvenating. It gave the people of this village the chance to work together and create a new community. Even kindle new alliances or friendships with other villages as they assisted in the rebuilding process. 

I looked up at Naruto. If he could move past his sorrows and tragedies, then couldn't I? We were so much alike, it would be crazy if I didn't. We were both orphans for the first parts of our lives. Sure I was 'adopted' by Asuma and Kurenai, but I was nonetheless an orphan. We faced many obstacles; had no friends. The presence of inner demons was another like quality that made us similar: Naruto with his nine tailed fox demon, I with my Phoenix spirit. But Naruto was also different from I. He was sociable and likable and proved everyone wrong: that he was a force to be reckoned with and that he could be someone others could count on. He made friends. I, on the other hand, remained an introvert and yearned to hide away from the world. Maybe it was time to break out and trigger a paradigm shift. 

As the two of us walked to introduce me to the fifth hokage, I grabbed Naruto's hand. It only felt right for some reason. He looked down at me and smiled. Then it happened. I came to the epiphany that this was what Nagato wanted. He wanted all people, villager or shinobi or even criminal, to walk hand-in-hand. He wanted each nation to aid another in their purposes. He wanted a world where individuals didn't have to worry about families being destroyed by greed, anger, scandal, or war. My father wanted peace. He wanted to infect the world to cause a widespread pandemic of his ideals. I inwardly gasped at the realization and made a vow to inherit his dreams to bring peace to the world. It may have been a hard job, but someone had to do it.

~{Five years later}~

A lot can happen in five years. A few of those things included my mother's death, the revelation of Tobi's corruption, and the start and end of a great shinobi war. To say the least, everything was back to normal. Sure, a lot of chaos happened after my father's death that day. A lot of death as well. I was just glad it was over. After the war, Amegakure took notice of me. I became a resident, mainly because my parents had resided here most of their lives. I wanted to be as close to them as I could. After a long while, they named me their leader. Naruto became hokage soon after and he immediately made my small village a protectorate of the Leaf. 

After the war, all of the nations began to realize their mistakes. All of the kages began to meet regularly on a monthly basis to discuss possible conflicts and any problems they had with one another. I felt proud to say that I was the head of these meetings. Some say I had the perfect stern but soothing voice needed to ease the meetings along. Others say it was my lineage. I came from a strong clan after all. But all-in-all, I believed it was that day five years ago that influenced me the most.

Today was an important meeting with Konoha. Naruto had informed me through falcon and I knew it had to be important. That's why I was hurrying through the gates of the village, heading straight for the Hokage mansion. I knocked on the door and it was almost instantly opened by Sakura Haruno. 

"Greetings Akira-chan. Please, right this way," she says, leading me towards Naruto's office. She smiled at me as she opened the door, giving what looked like a small wink. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at her misleading body language and walked in, taking a seat. "Naruto, what's the immediate conflict?"

Naruto grinned. "What conflict, Akira?" He asks, feigning ignorance.

"You summoned me here immediately, correct?"

He seems to think about it for a second before nodding. "Mhm...well, how about this? You and I talk it over at lunch. I'll tell you exactly what the problem is," he says.

"I'm concerned. It's only 11 and there's another half an hour until lunch. What's going on, Naruto?" 

Naruto stands from his desk and walks around it to sit on it in front of me. "Well...uh..."

I blush at his close proximity, kinda uncomfortable at it. "What is it?"

"I...I would like to spend more time with you."

I blush and butterflies began fluttering crazily in my stomach. "A-as in?"

"Akira, we've known each other for 10 years. Have you...never felt any attraction? I want to get to know you," he says softly.

Man had he changed. He really had a way of messing with my brain. It would seem as if I couldn't speak a single word. I stuttered and gasped but nothing came out.

"Akira?"

Finally, I snapped out of it and realized what he was asking. I almost jumped out of my chair with excitement. "N-Naruto...of course I've felt it," I finally admit, my face surely the color of a strawberry by now, "but...you feel it as well?"

Naruto smiles, nodding. "Believe it! So...will you let me take you to lunch?"

I smile back. "Naruto, I would be delighted," I say. We both stand and begin walking until lunch time. "Let me guess, ramen?" I ask.

Naruto chuckles, nodding. "Why of course! Where else?" He asked as we made our way to Ichiraku's with a new goal in mind: a way into each other's hearts.


	16. Unfriendly: a Gaara x Lee Lemon *Restricted Audiences*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING! Yaoi = GUY X GUY! Can't deal, don't read. That's probably the best way I can put it.**

Everything about this situation felt so wrong. This didn't happen. Not to him. Yet...it was happening. Gaara was...a friend. But the way he made him feel was definitely unfriendly. Not unfriendly as in cold and hostile, but...unfriendly as in not friendlike. Friend being the key word. He stuttered awkwardly as the red-haired ninja advanced toward him slowly, mesmerizingly. "Lee." That voice of his was hypnotizing enough to disrupt a whole herd of bulls. 

He stared at Gaara, their gazes fixed on the other. How did it even come to this? Gaara had stopped by Konoha for the purpose of visiting Naruto and crew. Lee had been out and about, doing small errands for Gai-sensei. They bumped into each other throughout the village. Now they were here, at Lee's house. Hanging out. Lee blushed. He was sitting on the couch after his shower; Gaara approaching the couch and sitting beside him. His hand trailing up Lee's leg dangerously close to his no no spot. Yes, that's what he called it. Lee shivered involuntarily. He wasn't quite sure why Gaara was...doing that, but for some reason, he liked it. But he wasn't exactly sure how comfortable he was with this situation. It made him...what's the word...hot.

"Gaara...d-don't do that," Lee manages to stutter out, his face red with embarrassment and nervousness.

Gaara smirks devilishly, his hand trailing higher and higher until it rested on the slight bulge in Lee's jumpsuit. "I find it quite amusing, Lee, that you resist, yet you react so well," he says with his deep, sexy voice. He gently strokes the bulge in his friend's pants, leaning forward to nibble on his ear.

Lee shivers with delight, unknowingly leaning into Gaara's arousing nibbling and getting even harder at Gaara's touch. "Gaara...is this why you wanted to come over?" He asks, flustered.

Gaara lets out a deep chuckle. "Hmmm that may be part of it." He slips his hands behind Lee, unzipping the ridiculous-looking green jumpsuit and sliding it off of his body. He smirks at Lee's fit body and at the boxer briefs he was wearing. "Hmm delicious," he says, leaning forward to gently kiss Lee's lips. 

Lee blushes and pulls away. "G-gaara..."

Gaara greedily pushes Lee down onto the couch, hovering atop him and kissing him. Lee hesitantly began to kiss back, his urges getting the best of him. The two kiss a bit more, the sexual tension between them crushing. Suddenly, Gaara pulled away and began trailing kisses down Lee's jaw and down his neck, lingering there for a bit to kiss and suck gently. Lee closed his eyes, still feeling a bit unsure but not wanting Gaara to quit. Gaara kissed all down Lee's neck, waiting for him to show some sign that he found it. As he got lower and lower, reaching Lee's collar bone, Lee let out an innocent squeak. Gaara smirked and began sucking his soft spot, his mouth leaving its mark on Lee's pale skin. Gaara smirked before pulling away to admire his branding.

Lee blushed at Gaara's intense stare. He felt like he would do anything Gaara said under this hypnotic gaze. 

Gaara leaned forward again, kissing Lee's lips again while sliding a hand around his waist and sliding his fingers into the back of his briefs, caressing his lower back and unintentionally causing Lee to arch his back. As Lee kissed back, Gaara pushed him further and moved his fingers lower, gently cupping Lee's perfectly shaped ass and smirking as Lee nervously pulled away.

"G-Gaara..." He began.

Gaara placed an unoccupied finger to his lips. "Let me work my magic. You trust me, right?"

Lee blushes and slowly nods. "Y-yes but-" he squeaks as Gaara grabs him and pushes him down to the couch, placing him in a position with his butt up towards Gaara and his knees spread. Lee trembles, nervous. Gaara starts out by slowly pulling down the other boy's brief underwear and kissing his lower back. Lee never expected it as Gaara trailed the kisses down and kissed him some more, gently pressing his tongue to Lee's entrance.

Lee sucks in a breath at this new sensation. As Gaara pushes his tongue in a bit more, Lee grips the couch hardly, trying to control his actions. But he obviously couldn't control the sudden hardening of his member as Gaara's tongue got further.

Gaara rubbed his tongue inside of Lee a bit longer before pulling away and grabbing the other boy's hair slightly and shoving one of his fingers in Lee's mouth. "Suck," he orders. 

Lee obliges, sucking his finger hardly before Gaara yanked it out and pressed it gently against Lee's entrance. Lee's eyes widen at this, and he looks back, watching Gaara closely. "What are you-?" He groans as Gaara gently slides his single digit into Lee's taut entrance.

The feeling was extremely uncomfortable, and he bit his lip. "Ngh...Gaara...stop!" He grunts uncomfortably.

Gaara ignored him completely and continued to slowly slide his single finger in and out, trying to stretch him out. As Lee got accommodated to the single finger, Gaara was able to quicken the pace. Soon he had Lee moaning softly and spreading his knees more. Gaara slowly and strategically added in another finger and, eventually, another, and his fingers were soon moving at a rapid rate. Lee was now moaning at a normal volume, gripping the couch with one hand and stroking his probably painful hard-on. Gaara smirked at the progress he'd made with Lee in the past hour. The once resistant, shy Lee was now welcoming all this attention and pleasuring himself in front of someone else. He liked this. Suddenly, Gaara pulled all three of his fingers out and quickly stood up and stripped his clothes. It was his turn. He spit in his hand, spreading his saliva all over his erection and gently pressing against Lee's entrance.

Lee immediately felt the difference and protested. "G-Gaara...it won't fit! Don't try it!"

Gaara shook his head. "Don't worry Lee. I won't hurt you. Trust me," he says. He leans down slightly, spitting on Lee's entrance to add more lubricant before very slowly sliding himself into him.

Lee arches his back in pain and froze. He lied. Gaara lied. This hurt like hell, and he didn't want this anymore. "Gaara! Get it out!" He cries.

Gaara shakes his head, keeping his hips still although he wanted to fuck the shit out of him right now. "No, it'll get better. I promise," he says, reaching an arm around his waist and grabbing Lee's still-hard cock and stroking it. Lee shivers and moans softly at Gaara's hands. He slowly began to relax.

Once Gaara was sure Lee was ready, he slowly thrust completely into him, prepared to stop at any time if Lee should protest. But he didn't. Lee took it like a pro and did everything he could not to whimper or yelp or cry at the pain. In all honesty, it didn't hurt all that much after the first probing. All he could feel was a little stretching and discomfort at Gaara's size. But that was it. 

Soon Gaara began to thrust, his hips moving in a constant rhythm. Lee could feel every movement inside of him and it began to feel great as Gaara sped up his pace of both the thrusting and the stroking. Lee's quiet moans began to turn into loud begging as he pleaded for Gaara to speed up. "Gaara!! Hurry! Faster! This feels so good!" He gasps out as Gaara began to pound him, quickly pumping his hand on his member to double his pleasure as well as kissing his neck every once in awhile. This had Lee drowning in pleasure. Having Gaara coming at him in every which direction was just too much but what finally topped it off and pushed him to the limit was that final thrust. Gaara's cock had pushed against Lee's special spot and had sent him reeling, especially as Gaara groaned deeply and released inside of him. Gaara was still managing to stroke Lee's member quickly and consistently, and Lee finally came all over the place, moaning Gaara's name loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Gaara!!" They lie there panting and kissing each other every so often until they heard a knock on the door. 

"Lee! It's time for training! What are you doing in there?"

The two stood up. They both stared at each other and quickly threw on their clothes. "I'm coming Tenten! Hold on!" Lee shouted, turning to Gaara and kissing him one last time before the redhead had to return to his home village. Lee knew he'd be back. And when he was, Lee would surprise him and take lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *{This was my first yaoi so...don't judge! 


	17. My Flower in a Field of Weeds: Sasuke x Reader Yaoi *Restricted Audiences*

"Ren!! Get your sorry ass in here!"

I sigh and close my eyes. 'Just calm down, Ren. If you punch her face in, you will get fired,' I think to myself. I braced myself and walked to the blonde, carrying a pitcher of water. "What is it, Ino?"

"I told you like two minutes ago to go and refill the water for the roses! What were you doing?"

I narrow my eyes. "Maybe filling the pitcher?! Did that ever cross your mind?"

She frowned. "Well it took you too long! It doesn't take me nearly that much time to fill the pitcher!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her as I began replacing the water in the coolers of the roses and other cut flowers. She had sighed exasperatedly, getting back to the register and sitting on a stool.

I didn't even know why I was working here. Ino hated me, and if something happened between the two of us, as in a fight or argument, I would be the one to have to take the blame for sure. I sighed, finishing and going back to my desk in the back of the store, beginning to assemble orders. It was getting closer and closer to the Konoha Annual Cherry Blossom Ball. It was that time of year again in which the pale pink sakura blossoms were beginning to completely shed from the trees. It would be formal and people from all parts of the Land of Fire would be attending. It was sort of a big thing. Since it was a formal event, boutonnières and corsages were to be made. I began working on them and made sure my designs were exquisite and intricate. Suddenly, after making about twenty products, I heard commotion outside.

"Ren!!! Go see what's going on!" Ino snorts with her annoying pig voice. (Not that she really sounds like a pig...but she acts like one.)

Sighing exasperatedly, I stand up from my work and walk to the front of the store. Ino was sitting at the register, filing her nails and not looking up when I walked in. This is what we went through everyday. I worked while she slacked off. I poked my head out of the front of the store and saw a crowd of people. In the midst of the crowd was Sasuke Uchiha. The handsome rogue nin had returned? I tried to keep the surprised, flustered emotion off of my face as I walked back into the shop. "It's just people. Apparently Sasuke is back," I say nonchalantly, trying not to act like I was excited.

"He what?! Ren, keep an eye on the shop. I'll be back soon."

I sigh, getting back to work like a good employee.

\-------------------

After work, I clocked out and made a stop at Ichiraku's for dinner. It was getting late after all. I take a seat and place my order, reading through a newspaper as I waited.

Someone took a seat next to me at the shop, and I heard a familiar voice order. 

I glance next to me and blush. It was Sasuke. It was still hard to believe he was back.

Sasuke glanced sideways at me. "Ren?"

I keep my gaze straight ahead. Too nervous to even look at him.

"Still mad, huh? Figures..." He murmurs, irritatedly.

I shake my head, keeping my gaze forward. Teuchi hands me my order with a reassuring smile and gets to cooking Sasuke's ramen.

"This used to be Naruto's favorite place to eat...is it still?" He asks.

"...yes...but if you're looking for him—"

Sasuke turned to me. "I'm not looking for him. I was just simply hungry," he snaps.

I look down, clenching my jaw. "Whatever...my bad, damn..."

"Ren, don't...do that. I..." He growls, "I didn't do it for any reason other than one!"

I clench my fists. "Sasuke...let's not do this here."

"Do what? We're just talking." Teuchi hands Sasuke his bowl and gets back to work.

"I don't want to talk about this in public! Just leave it alone!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Leave it alone, huh? Let's just forget it altogether then." He turns his gaze to Teuchi. "I'll just take my noodles to-go." 

Teuchi grabs his bowl and transfers the hot ramen to a to-go bowl. He hands the bowl and some chopsticks to Sasuke. "Alright, have a good night."

Sasuke hands the man a wad of cash. "Keep the change." He meets my eyes once more before stalking off.

With a sigh, I finish my ramen, pay Teuchi, and hurry home.

\-------------------

The rest of the week at the flower shop flew by in a blur. I had finished everything I needed to and I felt accomplished. Of course, Ino took credit for my work but I was used to that by now.

Now it was the night of the Konoha Annual Cherry Blossom Ball. I sigh. Man, I had to deliver ALL the formal accessories. I had to go to houses and see all the happy couples getting ready together. I curse and look at my list. Sakura was up first. I get on the store delivery bicycle and begin riding all the way to the Haruno residence. I knock and Sakura's father answered the door in a tux. "Hello, I am here to deliver Sakura and Naruto's formal accessories and you and Mrs. Haruno's. One scarlet red rose corsage and matching boutonnière and one lilac purple lily corsage and matching boutonnière." I grab the boxes out of the basket in my bike and hand them over.

"Well, thank you, good sir. Hope you finish deliveries early so you can get yourself ready too," he says with a wink.

I chuckle nervously. "Haha...well I'm not going. I didn't really plan for it." 

Mr. Haruno furrows his eyebrows. "Well, have a good night anyway!"

I smile and wave, off to my next destination. A whole box left to deliver. I'd be done in a couple of hours. Damn it I spent a little too much time at work.

\-------------------

Finally I had made it to the last stop. I look down at the last set of floral creations in my hand and sigh. Sasuke Uchiha. Of course he was going to the ball; why did I even think otherwise? I brace myself and approach his doorstep. Knocking softly, I wait for him to answer.

I could hear footprints headed toward the door, and they stopped as the door opened. "Ren? What are you doing here?" 

I roll my eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself. I'm not here to see you. I just came to deliver your stuff. Here." I push it into his hands forcefully and turn to leave.

"Ren. Wait."

I sigh. Why did I stop? Why did I listen to him? He didn't listen to me three years ago when he left. For some reason, I turned around to face him. "What Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighs. "Will you come in for a second?"

"What the hell do you mean? I don't have time to; I have to go back to the shop!"

"Ren. Now." His deep voice lulled me into a daze, drawing me into his residence. "Sit, sit. We need to talk."

My heart skipped a beat. Talk? Talk about what? What in the world did we have to talk about other than what happened before he left? But, nonetheless, I sat my sorry ass down. I was being too obedient today; I needed to change that.

"You know, you really haven't changed...I once saw a field of flowers and thought of you. I'm glad to see you haven't died out with the weeds." Sasuke sits next to me, setting the corsage and boutonnière on the coffee table. 

I blush madly. What was he trying to do? Being all sweet and stuff, that just wasn't him. "Please...just get on with it. What do you want to say to me?"

Sasuke looks down, apparently trying to conjure up the courage to speak his mind. "I won't tell you why I left; it's too depressing. Tonight is supposed to have a romantic atmosphere." I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts. "Ren, do you remember what you told me before I left?" 

I blush and turn away, staring at a lamp across the room and staying quiet.

"Ren, you can't just avoid my question."

"Yes, I remember, okay? Damn, Sasuke...jeez..." I cross my arms.

"Ren...I won't tell you why I left but I will tell you this: I didn't want to leave you. After you...made a confession like that...and seemed so vulnerable, I wanted to scoop you up in my arms and make you mine." Sasuke explains, stopping to catch his breath.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he really just say what I thought he did? I cautiously place my hand on his and squeeze lightly. "You're right; nothing's changed. No matter what I say, I can't lie. I...I missed you."

"Then stay here with me." He stares into my eyes, studying my reaction.

"Sasuke...I want to but...I have to—"

Sasuke slides his hand out from under mine and grabs my wrist, his other hand pressing on my chest and pushing me down onto the couch, his lips latched on mine. I gasp out, kissing back with a delayed reaction. Was this seriously happening? I feel his other hand grab my free wrist and pin both of them above my head. He pulls away to begin kissing down my neck. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing? You have a ball to go to. I'm sure your date is waiting for you! And o have to get back to Ino!" I gasp.

Sasuke pulls away momentarily. "My date's waiting for me but not to go to the ball. And who cares about Ino?" He kisses me again, this time more passionately. His tongue presses against my lips, and I let him in. His tongue caressed the inside of my mouth delicately. We kissed like that for a bit more before his mouth was to my neck again, kissing and sucking all over, marking me with love bites. I let out a soft moan as he sucks my soft spot. He chuckles and bites the sensitive area in response.

I pull away. "Sasuke...don't leave them waiting," I say, "that's not right."

A lust-filled look falls over his face and he grabs the bottom of my shirt, yanking it up and over my head. I squeal in response, my lean chest shivering with shock. 

"S-Sasuke...what—"

"You told me not to leave them waiting." Sasuke begins kissing down my chest, his teeth gently tugging on my nipple momentarily as he trails down further and further. He stops to admire the slight presence of abs I showed and grabs my button, messing with it in attempt to undo it. 

I blink. "Wait, you mean I am your date?"

Sasuke smirks. "You're more than that. You're mine. Only mine." Sasuke unbuttons my jeans, grabbing the ankles of my jeans and yanking them. My jaw gapes as Sasuke undresses me quicker than I even undress myself. 

~{3rd Person Point of View}~

Ren laid before Sasuke au naturel. He blushes at his obvious embarrassment and arousal. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke runs his fingers down Ren's lean, generously sculpted body and slides a single index finger down the length of Ren's erection. "Hmm, quite excited, are we?" Sasuke's eyes burn into Ren's, his hand wrapping around Ren's length and stroking it slowly.

Ren squirms a bit, his hips rocking slightly and his back arching. "Wha—ah..." Ren moves his hands to Sasuke's wrist, holding it still. "Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke smirks. "It doesn't feel good?" He moves his hand slowly despite Ren's smaller hands on his own in a weak attempt to stop him.

He lets out another moan, his eyes closing. "Can you at least do it faster? It's too torturous!" He whines.

Sasuke shrugs, spitting in his hand and continuing his actions, this time with his saliva acting as lube. Ren sucks in a breath as Sasuke jerks him off hard and fast, not wasting much time at all. Ren's hard dick was already getting sensitive and precum leaked from the tip. Several gasps, moans, and growls escaped from his lips until Sasuke pushed him over the edge and he came. He gasped, trying to form the words that were so desperately trying to come out. 

Sasuke kisses his lips, distracting him from his comments and pulling him into a delicious world of passion. The kiss got sloppier and sloppier until the two of them pulled away. "Sasuke...where'd your clothes go?" He asks, blushing bright red and trying unsuccessfully to avert his eyes.

Sasuke ignores his question and grabs Ren's hair. "Suck me."

Ren's face turns red. "What?"

"Suck me. Now." There he was being an asshole again. Figures. Ren sighs, kneeling in front of Sasuke. He studies Sasuke's girth, trying to size him up and estimate his approximate size. Hmm...maybe 7 inches...damn. Ren licks the side slowly, getting a taste for cock before engulfing his mouth around it all at once. He could hear Sasuke suck in a breath as he squeezes his lips around it and pumps his mouth. Ren can feel fingers in his hair, caressing his tender scalp. "Ah...Ren...ngh." He grips Ren's hair tightly and pushes his cock all the way into his mouth, his tip pressing against Ren's uvula. Ren gags in response and withdraws a little, trailing his tongue around Sasuke's member to make up for his unfortunate gag reflex.

Sasuke bites his lip, slowly withdrawing and bucking his hips to carefully facefuck Ren. When he nears his climax, he pulls out of Ren's mouth and pushes him onto his back. "Ngh...spread your legs. Hurry," he says through gritted teeth.

Ren could tell that Sasuke was teetering on the edge and spreads his legs, watching as Sasuke gripped his own member and finished himself off, letting loose on Ren's ass. Sasuke used his fingers to spread around his slick semen over Ren's tight ass hole. Ren squirmed at the preparation as Sasuke sucked one of his fingers and sluggishly fit it into Ren's ass. Sasuke wriggled his finger around, trying his best to stretch him out before breaking him. He was going to break him after all.

"S-Sasuke...stop...it's weird..." he murmurs out, uncomfortable at the foreign digit invading his behind.

Sasuke, once again, ignores Ren and begins to gently and slowly thrust his single finger before adding another. Ren grunts uncomfortably. Sasuke eased the process by using his other hand to begin stroking Ren's manhood again, causing welcome moans of ecstasy. Sasuke continued the preparation process, making sure to keep Ren's discomfort and pleasure at an equilibrium. When he thought he was ready enough, Sasuke pulled out all four of his inserted fingers and instead repositions his partner on his hands and knees, his ass high in the air. Sasuke shivers at the sight and positions his dick right at Ren's newly prepared hole. Sasuke spits in it to ensure more lubrication before slowly pressing into him. 

Ren lets out a pained cry; preparation could never fully prepare one for the size of a real penis. He grips the couch under him tightly and bites his lip. He could feel Sasuke just barely inside of him; it hurt like hell. There was nothing pleasurable about this. "Sasuke...stop..."

Sasuke carefully spread his ass cheeks more, the tightness suffocating him. "Ah...Ren, it'll get better I promise," he murmurs in his ear, his voice soothing and reassuring. 

Ren grunts, not sure. But Sasuke's voice was convincing enough, and when Sasuke's hand was back on his member; that sweet equilibrium was back. Sasuke pushed a bit more into Ren, his need driving his selfishness. "S-Sasuke..." Ren grunts, in pleasure and pain. Sasuke sped up his hand's pace and tightens his fist a bit. Ren's hands tighten on the couch and a small moan sounds from his lips.

Sasuke takes this chance to slide a bit more into him, his hand working simultaneously with his hips; he moved his hips slowly, thrusting shallowly into Rem to stretch him even more. As Sasuke thrusts, he gradually pushes more into him. Ren didn't protest; his ass may have been slightly uncomfortable and in pain but the immense pleasure he was receiving from Sasuke's hands was enough to blur it. "Sasuke...ah..." He gasps, trying to hold back. 

Sasuke grunts; he was getting in deeper and deeper, and the deeper he got, the tighter it was. Finally, he had pushed himself completely in, staying still to give Ren a chance to adapt to his great size. Ren let out a whimper at the pain. Sasuke continued jerking him off, his other hand caressing his back lovingly and trying to take away the pain.

Ren squeezes his eyes shut as Sasuke's actions override his body's functions. Ren's muscles weaken and he moans out in orgasm; Sasuke supports his weakened body and thrusts slowly. Now was as good a time as any. Ren lets out moans and gasps, his body weak and sensitive. Sasuke probes his ass, aiming for his prostate and hoping to draw those breathtaking sounds from his lips again. Ren bites his lip, holding himself up again after he regained control of his body. He could feel Sasuke thrusting inside of him, but he was moving to cautiously. "Ah...Sasuke fuck me!"

Sasuke obeys, ramming into him and gripping his hips tightly. He continues that same rough thrusting, pounding into Ren animalistically. Ren moans, his back arching as Sasuke speeds it up. Suddenly Sasuke hit his spot and Ren's scream of pleasure reverberated through the room. Sasuke shivers at the sound, needing more of this and pounding into that spot that caused such a response from Ren. Ren moaned uncontrollably, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was beginning to fall. Already he was getting close and it was taking control of him. Sasuke grunted and groaned, pounding Ren senselessly to try to quench his need for orgasm. "Ah...Ren...God yes...!" Sasuke moans out. He strokes Ren's cock slightly and that was all it took for Ren to climax, his muscles reacting similarly to before.

Ren lets out a low moan, drawing it out. "Sasuke!!" He pants and moans as Sasuke rams him some more, trying to reach his own. 

Sasuke sped up and switched up his angles, in dire need of his orgasm. He thrusts a few more times before exploding inside of Ren, his cum filling every inch of Ren's rectum. Ren moans softly, laying down instead of holding himself up with his hands and knees. Sasuke slowly pulls out, studying the cum inside of Ren's ass and taking in the sight. "Ren," he says, "would you like to stay the night?" 

Ren turns over, blushing. "But what about the Ball?"

Sasuke chuckles. "You still wanna go? I hardly think you'll be able to walk for a few days much less dance."

Ren narrows his eyes. "Of course I can!" Ren sits up and cringes as he stands up from the couch. He takes a step forward and bites his lip. 

"I can see from the expression on your face that it hurts. Just let me carry you," Sasuke says, scooping him up and taking him to his room. "Now lie down. I'll lay with you. But first—" Sasuke runs out of the room, plucking the Ball accessories from the table and hurrying back to the room. He opens the box of the corsage and delicately handles it. He presents it to Ren, putting it on his wrist. "Would you have gone to the Ball with me?" He asks, smiling, "I never formally asked you."

Ren blushes and nods. "Y-yeah! Of course I would've! Must you even ask me?" He leans forward, kissing Sasuke one more time before getting comfortable in the bed and falling asleep.

Sasuke slides in next to him after turning the lights off and begins to drift off too, spooning his partner intimately as they both drifted into dreamland together.


	18. *We Don't Have Much Time: an Obito One Shot *Part One*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler! About identity of certain masked character! Part One!

I could feel it. Creeping up my spine and paralyzing my mind. Fear had overcome my will, but I wasn't afraid of any person. Sure, I occupied the same space as ten S-ranked, rogue criminals. Sure, they were all known for some level of heinous crime. But nothing could endanger me like my own body, sheltering me like a sturdy brick house or exposing me like a newborn ninja amongst a pack of hungry wolves.

I knew I had to eliminate the source of my fear, wipe it out completely as if eradicating a pandemic from the world. What is my fear? Weakness and, well, death. See, I have a heart condition. A valve in my heart is malformed and blood is allowed to leak back into the right atrium of my heart. Of course, it doesn't help that my atrial wall has a small hole in it, allowing that blood to get pumped to the body. Blood from the right atrium contains minimal oxygen; therefore, it decreases the amount of oxygen getting to the body. It also decreases the amount of blood pumped to the lungs. I could presently feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

This condition caused me to be easily fatigued and short of breath frequently. One could clearly see how this attributed to my fear. Luckily for me, I had a foul-mouthed, zealous punk who protected me like his sister.

"Zetsu, if you don't back your ass away from Hana, I'll burn your plant ass in the Jashin symbol!" Hidan curses loudly.

There he was, cursing like a maniac. Of course, I wasn't surprised. Profanity was a frequent segment in his speech. "Hidan," I start, "calm down. You know if he tried to digest me, I'd kill him myself. Jeez, why are you so fucking defensive today?" I guess it was frequent in my speech as well. One could guess where I picked that up... I laugh light-heartedly, trying to distract him and convince him that everything was okay.

Hidan glares with daggers of knowledge. He didn't have to say a word; I knew exactly what he was thinking about. Truth be told, he, Pein, and Kakuzu were the only people aware of my condition. I had had an episode early this morning and Hidan had seen. Which is probably why he was acting so protective.

I counter his glare with a sweet smile. I suddenly grip my chest, squeezing my eyes shut. I gasp for breath and cough quietly. I guess my valve was just all screwed up today. 

"Hana, shut up and relax. Don't strain yourself today." I sigh, not saying anything. I mean, why would I want to sit around? "Do you fucking hear me?" He growls.

"Yes, I hear you, asshole! Now shut the hell up!" I respond, rolling my eyes and studying my hands.

Hidan chuckles. "If you don't chill out and rest today, I'll tell shota-boy you LOVE him."

To that, my gaze snapped to his smirking face. 'God damn it, he got me.' I narrow my eyes. "First of all, he's not a shota! Second, I do NOT like him!"

"That's why I said 'love'."

I sigh. "I don't love him either!"

Hidan laughs, "Okay then why do you always stutter and act all flustered around him?" Hidan asks, cocking his head to the side, a devious grin on his face.

I shoot him a bestilling look. "Don't say another word. We'll talk about this shit later," I say, my voice low and ominous...hopefully.

The smile on his face never wavered, though; he just blows it off as nothing. "Alright sweety pie," he says, emphasizing the ridiculous pep name.

Zetsu turns to me. "You like Tobi-san?" He had a smug smirk on both sides of his face. "No, she can't like Tobi. I mean, she acts so mature all the time...Shut up, just look at her face; she's blushing. Oh! I see it! We should tell Tobi!"

I stared at him, my gaze unwavering. He stared back but eventually looked away. "Tell him and I will exterminate you, you weed!" I spit.

Hidan chuckles at my threat. "Oh come on, you know you want him to find out."

"What?"

"He would love to know someone in this place liked him. Nobody else does," he chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, okay?!" I turn, mumbling under my breath. I stand and walk slowly and carefully towards Pein's office, knocking lightly.

"Enter," his booming voice sounds, calling me into the office.

I step in, giving him the Look. "Pein...do you have it?"

"It?" Pein looked confused until I cupped my hand over my heart. His face darkened. "It's back?"

I nod, an expectant and hopeful look on my face. I hadn't actually taken my medicine in months. But of course I never told anyone that. I was given it but always spat it out and got rid of it.

"Hana, we...we don't have any more meds..."

My eyes widen and my heart drops, skipping a beat. "Wait...none? Pein...I need them."

Pein nods. "Yeah...I know. I'll handle it, alright? Meanwhile, rest as much as you can to avoid getting worse. And don't hang out with Hidan. I know you two will end up horse playing at some point."

I sigh and mumble a 'fine' before stumbling off. I go straight to my room and lie on my bed. This condition...it was slowly killing me—body and soul.

"Hana!!"

I groan loudly. "Yes?"

Hidan crashes into my room and grins. "Ayy!"

I flash a small smile. "Hey Hidan..."

"So what's up, bitch?"

I roll my eyes. "There you go again...I don't feel good, Hidan."

He frowns. "What the hell you mean? You look fine to me," he mocks.

"Looks can be deceiving, dumbass..."

"Eh...you're right. I mean, look at Tobi. There's no way that guy is as innocent as he likes us to think. I think he's a closet pervert." Hidan smirks, watching my reaction.

I blush at the thought. "Hidan, shut up about him!" I throw a pillow at him and he swiftly reflects it with his arm, hitting it back at me. It hits me in the forehead. I smirk in the inside. His reflects were surprisingly spot on.

"Ha! You thought I was slow but I proved you wrong!"

At that, I burst into a fit of giggles, laying back on the bed and just laughing it out.

Hidan furrows his eyebrows. "What the hell is so funny?"

I just laugh, completely ignoring him. Suddenly I feel suffocated as if a weight was just dropped on my chest. I gasp for air, shooting up in the bed.

Hidan rushed up to me, studying me as I gasp. "Hana, are you alright?" He slips a hand under my back and helps me sit up.

I try my best to slow my breathing, for hyperventilation would only make me worse off. As I calmed myself down, I still could barely breathe.

Hidan gives me a concern look and does what he usually does. He stacks a pile of four pillows and lays me on the bed. "Okay, bitch, listen to me carefully. Lay here. I will go find Kakuzu and see if he can do what he did last time."

"Hid—" I start, but he was off before I could protest. He thought Kakuzu helped me, but I had lied. Kakuzu was an intimidating, stern person, so I wasn't about to tell him that he didn't help me at all. I lay in bed, painfully alone and miserable. It felt like my heart was beating abnormally and that depressed me. I could heel warm dampness running down my cheeks. Wiping my eyes, I came to the realization that I was crying. All this time I spent lying about taking my medication while I flushed them away...it was no one's fault but my own. I silently cry, my body shaking with sobs as I reflect back on my life. Somehow I knew this was my last hour. There were so many things I never got to experience, and it was all settling on me like a ton of bricks.

I never got to experience love from a man, never been treated like a treasure, never had my delicate tears kissed away, never even cried through my first time. I dwelled on this topic of love. The man I held feelings for...he didn't even know. Of course, how could he? I treated him like everyone else did, masking my feelings in annoyance and anger. "Tobi?" I called out from my room.

I heard some sounds and then was surprised as Tobi popped up in front of me. "Yes, Hana-san? What's wrong?" He says immediately as he sees the tears in my eyes.

"Tobi...there's something I want to tell you," I start, sniffling pathetically and wiping my eyes.

"Yes? What's wrong with Hana-san? You can tell Tobi anything!" He says, a concerned frown probably upon his face.

"I...I haven't taken my medication in months...that's not good, so now...I'm dying. I...nothing can be done now," I say softly, sitting up, "I do have something to tell you before I die."

Tobi meets my eyes and nods. "What is it? What do you need to tell Tobi?"

My tongue dashes out briefly to dampen my dry lips. "C-close my door first," I mumble.

Tobi hops up, pushing my door closed quietly and turning to me.

"Okay, well, Tobi, I have liked you for a very long time. I...I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the way that I treated you and that...I regret not telling you until now."

Tobi studies me, keeping surprisingly quiet. "Hana," he says, his voice suddenly deep and husky, "I really wish you would've told me sooner."

My heart throbs, his sudden voice change stirring thoughts in my mind and flaring up my desire. "T-Tobi?"

Tobi puts his hands in either side of his mask, slowly removing it and revealing his face to me.

'That face...' I thought to myself, 'he looks so familiar. And so handsome.' I blush, taking in the features of his face.

"Do you remember me, Hana?"

I slowly nod, his true name suddenly coming back to me.

He smiles sadly, leaning forward to press his forehead to mine. "Hana, I...I can't believe you're...dying. And I just found out your feelings." He lets out a sigh, his shoulders slumped.

I push his chin up confidently with my thumb. "Obito, we don't have much time. Please, let me experience love before I go," I plead, my eyes closed, holding back dreadful tears.

"Hana, listen to me. Open your eyes." He says softly. I shake my head and he places a hand on my knee. "Please?"

I squeeze my eyes shut once more before opening them. Watery tears dance down my cheeks and I blink some away, my lashes lapping up some of them.

He leans forward and kisses my cheek. I blush, the very cheek he was kissing radiating warmth. I shut my eyes as I feel his lips move up a bit, kissing my tears away. That very movement drew more tears and eventually I was in his arms, crying my every sorrow and regret into his chest. To say it was a beautiful moment would be a lie. I was a blubbering mess and was honestly embarrassed that this was how he saw me after my confessions. 

"Hana, look at me," he says softly.

I glance up, my hazy, glassy eyes meeting his steady onyx black ones. "Yes...Obito?"

"Let me show you love."

At those words, it began. I lunged forward and my lips met his. He sprung into action as well, his arms scooping me up and setting me in his lap. My arms reach up to stroke his hair, my lips moving against his gently. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he held me close, his warmth comforting me. Our tongues danced delicately, his very touch putting my mind at ease.

He broke away to catch his breath and stared into my eyes. No words had to be said. All we did was gaze, the very being in front of us transforming into a storm of feelings, memories, and...urges.

This was it. The only passion I would feel before my demise. I blinked, looking down. "Obito...I just want you to know...I love the way you jumped into action to reach your goals when we were kids. I...I adored you and your spunky personality." I laugh quietly, "And when you treated Rin like a perfect princess..." I take a breath.

He cups my cheek tenderly, tilting my face up towards him. "Shhh, don't say anything." He kisses me again, his hands holding my face delicately. He kisses me sweetly as if trying to make up for something. His tongue brushed timidly against my lip, stirring that urgent feeling in my gut again. I fight back, opening my mouth slightly and deepening the kiss. He pulls me even closer, holding me as close as he could.

I pull away, trying hard not to cry in front of him again. "Obito...thank you..."

He cradles my head. "No...don't. You have no reason...to thank me..."

A knock sounded on the door. We both stated at each other, eyes wide. The door swings open and Obito pulls away, replacing the mask on his face hurriedly.

"Hana?" I see Kakuzu step in the room. His eyes widen slightly at our current position and he tosses a bag at me.

"Wh...what's this?" I ask, catching it.

"Your medication. Apparently Leader-sama forgot he had a secret stash. He wanted me to give it to you. I don't know how long it's been since you've taken it, but I'm pretty certain you need to take it. Like right now." He turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

A crimson shade spreads across my face quickly as a realization pops in my mind. I wasn't going to die. And Kakuzu caught us in an awkward position. 

"Hana, did you hear that?! You're going to live!" Obito grabs my face, kissing me passionately and lovingly in celebration.

I blush, returning the gift before pulling away. "I...I guess I need to take this," I say, crawling off of his lap and awkwardly darting away. I half expected word to have gotten around as I left the room but everyone acted normal. I caught a glimpse of Kakuzu in his room and I hurried to take one of my oversized horse pills and to meet Kakuzu.

He looks up. "What?"

"You...you didn't tell anyone?"

"No, what reason do I have?"

I smile and hug him, to his dismay. "Thank you so much! Not for keeping it to yourself but...for showing up with my meds like a savior. I...I get a chance."

"It's not like I wanted to. Now can you let me go?"

I pull away, flash a small smile as thanks once more, and rush out of his room back to my own. Obito was there, most probably waiting for my return. I close my door and sit next to him.

"So...Hana...since you're not dying..."

I watch him, waiting for his next words, and willing him to say them.

He looks down, looking conflicted. 

"Since I'm not dying...?" I try to encourage him, anticipating his words.

"Hana...since you're not dying, will you be mine?"

I blush, nodding eagerly. "Yes! Of course!" I say, hugging him tightly, and not wanting to let go.

I could feel his arms wrap around me, hugging me back and pulling me closer. I smile to myself. Who would've thought I'd go from 'dying' to 'dating' in one day?


	19. *Beg for It: An Obito Lemon *Part Two*

"Stop asking me so many questions. You care too much!" He shouted through the empty base.

"I can't believe you just said that! You're such an ass!" I stomp away, anger and hurt clouding my mind.

"Wait, damn it, Hana! Why do you always take what I say to heart? I was just trying to prove my point!"

I turn to shoot him a glare, my eyes misty. "Fuck off!" 

"Damn...Hana!" Tobi follows me closely, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back as I reach for the doorknob of my room. "Can you just stop for a second?"

I turn to him. "How about you stop for a second? You just think you can say things like that? Of course I care about you! I didn't know it was such a bad thing to care too much! Who says shit like that anyway?!" I stomp into my room and Tobi follows after.

"Hana...I just meant that I don't want you to stress over me. I have a lot going on, you know?" He shuts the door behind him and gives me a pleading look.

"Oh I know alright. I know I want you to fuck off!" I sit on my bed and cross my arms, glaring at him.

Tobi sighs, watching me from across the room. "Hana..." He says lowly, prowling around my room and eyeing me predatorily. 

I narrow my eyes. "What, 'Tobi'?" 

In a flash, Tobi had his mask off turning into Obito, his lips pressed to mine in a fiery burst of passion.. In immediate response, I push him away, both hands pushing against his chest causing him to stumble back. We both stare at each other, anger and aggressiveness filling my eyes; lust filling his. "Let's fuck."

At his words, a smirk forms across my face as I stand. My Akatsuki cloak slides off of my shoulders, pooling around my feet and my hands grasp the bottom edge of my tank top, slowly and sexily pulling it up and over my head. "Fuck huh?" My hips move seductively as I step closer to him, my hand cupping his cheek. "Bring it on, Obito."

Clothing flew off like a tornado of fabric and before I knew it, Obito had me pinned against the wall. "Oh, it's on." He leans forward, roughly pushing his lips against mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and thrashing against my own tongue. I smirk, nipping at his invader and squirming in his grip, trying to free my arms. His hands, still holding my wrists in a vice grip, slide up to hold my hands firmly above my head. Despite the fact that I pulled and tugged on my arms, I still could not free my arms. While I was concerned with my arms, Tobi took it upon himself to give special punishment to my sensitive chest. He bit my left nipple roughly, pulling lightly and sending electric shocks through my body. "O-obito..." He holds my wrists with one hand, using the other to play with my breasts.

He pulls away to place rough kisses along my collar bone, licking and biting as he moved along and up my neck, eventually reaching my mouth again. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, caressing the roof of it and making me shiver and return his rough kiss. I could feel his hands withdraw from my breasts, only to lunge at my hips, gripping them and plucking me from the wall only to slam me on the bed. I let out a shocked gasp and stare up at him. He descends onto me, his hands roughly trapping my arms above my head again as his knees spread my trembling legs around him. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. It's going to be so good, you're going to be screaming my name when you sleep tonight."

His words lulled me into a trance, my body reacting in embarrassing ways to his vulgar words. "Mmm bring it on, big boy," I purr sultrily, provoking him to keep his word.

He growls, grinding his crotch against my hot entrance. I squirm and shudder at the brief stimulation. The tip of his member strokes around my womanhood but, to my dismay, not brushing against my clitoris. I let out mewls and suck in breaths as he reaches a certain proximity. 

"Ngh you bastard...not close enough!" I say with a pained tone. Moving my hips, I try to grind against him with no luck. "Mm come on!" I growl.

Obito smirks and before I even realized what happening, he plunges into my entrance, filling me to the cusp only to immediately pull out and watch for my reaction.

"Oh my god! O-obito! What the—what are you doing? Why'd you...stop?" I ask, my mind reeling from the brief ecstasy. 

He smirks. "Beg for it. I want to hear how much you need this fat cock." He briefly runs his tip over my clit to draw a gasp from me and pulls away. 

I moan at the pleasure and his intense dirty words. "Obito, please fuck me." I watch him for a sign. He smirks but doesn't move. "Please fuck me hard with your huge dick!" I plead out, watching him with lustful eyes.

"You took your medicine, right?"

I nod eagerly, my eyes pleading him.

He smirks and eases his tip slowly in before ramming completely into me mercilessly. I scream out in pleasure and this hypes him up, for he begins thrusting his hips swiftly. His hands release my wrists, maneuvering down to grip my waist, his thumb rubbing my naval. 

As he pounds me senselessly, I could feel myself tightening around him. Our heated moans were a chorus filling the room while he fucked me as he promised earlier. "So...good ah! Obito!" I moan out, my hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Our tongues tangled sloppily as he continued his steady pace inside of me. I moaned, nipping at his tongue and scratching his back as he pushed against my sensitive spot. He pulls away from my kiss, leaning his head back slightly and biting his lip. "Ah shit...you didn't have to tighten up so quickly..." He thrusts hardly, gripping my hips tighter.

"Ngh you just jumped into it so quickly, my body reacted appropriately," I pant, my nails engraving meaningless designs in his back from the pleasure. I grit my teeth as he nails me, and I grab onto his shoulders, bucking my hips upwards and flipping us over. I smirk and begin riding him painfully slow.

"Ah...you goddamn tease..." Obito grips my hips tighter, trying to force me to pick up the pace. 

I wasn't having that. He deserved a punishment. I move my hips in long, sluggish movements, exemplifying my stellar level of self control. "I want you to tell me how you want it," I purr.

"Move faster!" He barks, his eyes strained in a pained expression.

I giggle and continue my slow pace, leaning down to kiss his jaw and digging my nails into his shoulders. Obito shifts slightly under me and bucks his hips up, slamming into me and pushing my G-spot . "Ah O-obito! Sh-shit!" I cry out, my body trembling as he gains control again. My hands squeeze his shoulders, and I continue to bring myself up and down on his length. The pleasure was building up in my core, and I couldn't help but pick up the pace. Soon, I was riding him just as fast as he had been pounding me before, and my vision was starting to blur. My mind was filled with thoughts of pure bliss and pleasure as my insides began to tighten around his rod.

"Ngh you just...ahh I'm getting close...! You did that on purpose!" Obito moans out, trying to keep up his pace. His thrusts continued meeting my bounces, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. 

It felt like heaven and my mind was turning to mush as he banged me. Finally, as my limbs began to go limp and I could barely continue my overwhelmingly pleasurable movements on him, I moaned out loudly. My insides tightened rigidly around him and I was pushed over the edge from one more simple push. "Obito!! Mmm ahh you...ngh!!" I moan out loudly, my slick, white juices sliding down his cock and speeding up his thrusts. 

He grunts, biting his lip as he keeps up his movements, trying so very hard to reach his own climax. "Ah shit Hana...you're squeezing me so hard!" He pants out as he twitches inside of me. With two more thrusts, he was over the edge. He moans loudly, pulling out of me before releasing his own juices. 

We lie there, panting in sync as we stare into each other's eyes. The anger was gone from my eyes; the lust gone from his. Deep warmth and care replaced our previous emotions, and I smiled, leaning down to softly kiss his cheek.

"Hana...I'm sorry, love. Forgive me?"

I nod and lay my head down on his chest. "Of course. I love you, after all. I just hope you still love me after everyone in the base heard me moaning your real name..." I say, laughing nervously.

Obito smirks. "Oh trust me, they didn't hear it. I made sure they were all gone when I planned this." 

I stop and stare at him. "Wait, you planned this?" I smirk and hit him playfully, "you got me all stressed, angry, and worked up for nothing?"

Obito gives me devious grin. "Look at us and tell me that our 'fight' was for nothing."

I giggle and sit up on him, straddling his waist and smirking down at him. "Hmm...you're right. But that was child's play. The real fun is about to begin. I need to punish you for your trickery," I say with a scolding tone, getting started on round two.

Let's just say by the end of the afternoon, we were both so sore and exhausted that we slept through the usual daily ruckus of the base. After the ruckus returned of course...from wherever Obito had them relocated for his plan...After they returned, we submerged from our rest to rejoin their madness. It was the perfect plan to me.


End file.
